Return of two evils
by Sancto
Summary: Pseudo-sequel to my previous fic, 'A hero's return'. Having been physically slain by the fierce deity, the spirit of Ghirahim lived on, waiting for centuries to exert it's revenge. Now that the opportunity arises, in the form of another ancient demon, can the Hero of Twilight put a stop to the schemes and perils that will be put into place? Rated M for future adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Deep inside Faron woods stands a gateway. A gateway to the weird and wonderful world of Termina. A world, which had been saved long ago by a young hero clad in green. The hero did not mean to arrive in Termina in the first place, but after seeing the terror that was being inflicted upon the land, and with no way out at the time, he willingly stood up to the terror that chilled the land.

After purifying and saving the guardians of the four regions, and after helping all those in Termina, the hero engaged the great evil in a final fight, the fate of Termina resting on his success. After a traumatic and fierce battle, the hero was victorious, and the threat to Termina reduced to nil. After this achievement, the hero crept away from the land, and found a way to return to his home country. The land of Termina in time forgot about the evil that once threatened to destroy them all, and lived in peace and harmony. Surely such a thing could never happen again…

A thin black smoke trickled out of the portal in Faron Woods, the one link between Hyrule and Termina. Even though it seemed like nothing, it kept creeping further and further out of the portal. The smoke started circling around and around itself, slowly pooling together. All the while, a pale figure stood in the distance, watching. Its mouth twisted into a slight smile, but it didn't move. The smoke stopped moving, forming an ominous dark cloud inches above the ground.

Slowly but surely, a shape started forming, a shape of true evil. An ancient mask gradually came into view, the cloud disappearing. The mask was similar to that of a face, but without a mouth or nose. All that mattered were its eyes, eyes with green pupils, which stared into your being. Spikes slowly started forming on the mask, eight on its underside, two on its top, as if they were horns. Majora's mask was back, and sought vengeance.

Majora's mask slowly turned around in a full turn, scouting out what lay near it. It didn't see the pale figure, which still kept its distance, but still gazed on with intent. The mask, satisfied that nothing was going to harm it, slowly moved forwards, away from the portal. The clearing that it entered was surrounded by trees, which the mask slowly weaved in and out of, always aware of its surroundings.

The pale figure followed behind, chuckling lightly. This didn't escape the attention of the mask, which whipped around, and fixated on the figure. It whispered to the figure, "Who are you?"

The figure laughed. "A demon, similar to yourself. You seek vengeance, against a certain hero, who stopped your reign of terror in Termina…"

"How do you know these things?" The mask spat angrily.

"I encountered this hero a long time ago, and he put an end to my physical form…" The figure seethed, its eyes glowing red. "To think of it, the magnificent Lord Ghirahim, reduced to a spectral form!"

The mask said nothing, eying Ghirahim's spectre. Ghirahim spoke again. "It has been centuries. I am afraid that neither of us can exert our rightful revenge on the whelp. However, even though we cannot directly harm him, we may harm his descendants…" A small leer appeared on Ghirahim's face."

"What makes you think that 'we' are going to team up?" the mask whispered, shaking. "The demon Majora does not need assistance…"

"That is where you are wrong…" Ghirahim sighed. "I thought the same, until I was eviscerated by the hero and his ally, the Fierce Deity."

The mask stopped moving, and even though it couldn't express it, seemed to pale. "The Fierce Deity? The destructor?"

"Alone, we are useless against such a being. Together, we stand a better chance." Ghirahim stated, placing his gloved hand on his hip. "I have been recovering in this sealed area of the forest for centuries, regaining my strength. It has returned, and all I lacked was a worthy ally to stand with me to gain revenge. We both desire revenge, no matter how we do it. So why not put our efforts together…"

The mask paused, then slowly floated over to Ghirahim. "It seems like we have a deal. Do you know where to find his descendants?"

Ghirahim smiled, and turned away slightly. "Not exactly. But it should be easy to find out. All that is needed, is a little 'investigation'. But I digress, I can't get any information like I am now…"

Ghirahim focused, closing his eyes. A black hue enveloped his torso, carving black diamonds into his skin. The hue worked up and down his left side, creating diamond markings under his eye, and down his leg. The hue turned white, and moved to his hair, dying his hair milky white. Ghirahim opened his eyes, now back in physical form. He smiled, snapping his fingers, summoning his demon blade. Bringing the blade close to him, he licked the edge of it, enjoying its familiar taste. He looked back up at Majora's mask, which stayed stationary. "You stay around here, regain strength. I am going to see if I can find any sign of our 'hero'…".

With that, Ghirahim circled his blade, snapping his fingers. With a flash of diamonds, he was gone.

A tan coloured mare approached the bridge leading to Ordon village. Its rider was clad in green, carrying the mythical Master Sword, with which he had slain the great evil King Ganondorf for good. He had returned from Arbiter's Grounds, where his companion had shattered the mirror of twilight, shattering any link between their worlds, and protecting each kingdom from any troubles from the opposite kingdom. Although pained, he understood Midna's decision, as it protected the people of the land he had freed.

Link sighed, bringing Epona down to a gentle trot. Princess Zelda had offered to have him knighted immediately, given all that he had done. Link had managed to put it off for a few days, arguing that he had need to return the Master Sword to the sacred grove, and reconvene with his friends and family in Ordon, who he had gone to great lengths to save. In particular, his best friend and crush, Ilia.

Epona neighed joyfully as they reached the end of the bridge, approaching the gates of Ordon, knowing that a good was and grooming was coming her way. Link chuckled, gently patting her flanks. 'Such a brave horse…' he thought, 'carrying myself and the Princess against Ganondorf…'

His train of thought was interrupted by an excited high pitched shout of excitement coming from ahead of him. He looked forwards, and broke into an enormous grin. Just the person he wanted to meet. Ilia stood there, blushing profusely, smiling widely as she witnessed her hero slowly approach on horseback. Epona stopped a few feet short of her. Unable to take his eyes of Ilia, Link dismounted, and slowly approached Ilia, who started approaching him as well.

"I see you made it back…" Link whispered gently, taking her hands in his. "The ride not too bad?"

Ilia sighed happily, gazing at him. "No, because I knew I would be seeing you again, after everything you have done… You are done aren't you?" she asked fearfully, in case that he would have to run off again.

Link laughed quietly, drawing Ilia into a caressing hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, when he whispered, "I have done everything thing I wished to do, and everything that was necessary."

With this, Ilia brightened up, realising he would stay. His next words caught her off guard though. "Except for one thing…" With this, he gently brought a hand to her cheek, and gently kissed her.

A/N: I'm back! As mentioned in the story description, this will be a pseudo-sequel to 'A hero's return' which I finished a while back. This time however, the story is going to be darker, as both Ghirahim and Majora are taking part. How exactly? That's for me to know and you to find out. I have put the rating up to an 'M', due to the coming darkness and quite sexual themes that might or might not happen between Ilia and Link, as I don't see them paired together that often. Sorry to disappoint any ZeLink fans, but that was last story. New story, new pairings.

Anyways, can't tell how regularly this will be updated, depends on work. If you are still reading this, thank you! Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Developments

Ilia was stunned by his forwardness, but eagerly returned the kiss. The two eased apart, smiling tenderly at each other, before going in again, for more heated, passionate kisses. Both knew how long they had waited for this moment, and boy, was it worth it. Melting into each her, Link tightened his grip around her waist, and Ilia moved her arms up and around his head, never wanting to let go.

Their little moment was quietly interrupted by Epona snorting, who had carried on into the spring water, awaiting her wash. Link broke off the kiss, leaning Ilia's head against his shoulder, and glared at Epona. "Can't you wait? We're sort of… busy here." Epona tossed her mane, her message clear. Link sighed playfully, and gave Ilia another short kiss. "You want to wash her? I've got one thing I need to do around the woods…"

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked, gazing up him.

"I gained many items during my travels…" Link began, gently rubbing Ilia's back. "Some more useful than others, but I have one item that is not mine alone. It belongs to the hero, in whatever incarnation he comes, so I must return it, for future use."

"What is it?"

Link sighed and gestured with one arm towards his back. "The Master Sword. My task is done; I should return it, to rest until it is needed again. That means going to the sacred grove… and facing the skull kid again…" he shuddered at the thought of the skull kid's smiling face.

Ilia cocked her head in confusion, as if to ask more, but was stopped by a now impatient Epona. Link chuckled, and gave her a final kiss. "I'll explain later, ok? I've got to go, girlfriend…" he teased, before casually walking out of the spring, leaving a flushed Ilia and deeply irritated Epona.

Link walked slowly into Ordon village, a huge burden off his chest. He had been thinking about kissing Ilia for a long time, but never knew when it would happen. The sun was still in the sky, but was on its way down for the day, only a couple of hours before night. He walked past his house, and caught sight of Colin, pointing into the forest with Rusl standing behind him.

"I saw something dad!" Colin was saying. "It was sort of… hovering there."

"I doubt it son…" Rusl sighed. "Getting paranoid?"

"No!" Colin protested. "I know I saw something staring at me with open eyes…" With this he turned around to protest further, but stopped when he saw Link standing there, his eyes widening. "Link!"

Rusl turned as well, and broke into a wide grin. "Well, well, you finally did it! Welcome home, Link!"

"Thanks guys!" Link replied, smiling. "I've done everything that needs to be done, apart from something I need to return. I'll be able to talk more once I've gone to the lost woods."

"Can I come with you, Link?" Colin asked, catching Link off guard.

"Sorry Colin," Link said gravely, giving him warning eyes. "This is a final task that needs to be done 'alone', understand? I'll happily talk later."

Colin looked disappointed, but nodded, looking down.

"Get back soon, then." Rusl said as he clapped his hand on Link's shoulder, before whispering in his ear, "Ilia was waiting for you…"

"Oh yeah, I know…" Link replied, smirking. He got a mischievous grin from Rusl, and then carried on into the woods.

Before long, Link made his way into the sacred grove, the resting place of the Master Sword, and ruins of the ancient Temple of Time. He shuddered, remembering the fight with Armogohma, and all the spiders. That had creeped him out. He slowly walked past the guardians, mercifully asleep. Slowly walking up the steps, he started unsheathing the Master Sword. He looked at its shining edge, its purple handle. So many fiends ended their lives at the tip of the blade, yet it always shone brightly, especially after he had plunged it into Ganondorf's chest.

Approaching the pedestal, he glanced around the silent grove, the sun slowly dimming behind the trees. A single ray of light was shining on the pedestal, as if guiding Link in. He stopped, and raised the Master Sword upwards, steadying himself. "Farewell, old friend," he thought, and then brought the weapon down.

Sword now intact, the pedestal emitted bright white light, partially blinding Link temporarily, forcing him to shut his eyes. The light dimmed, and Link opened his eyes, stepping back. As if he had never moved it, the Master Sword now slept, ready for the next hero. Link smiled, looking up at the sky, now darkening. Ceremoniously, he turned around slowly, and walked out of the grove, alone. Or so he thought.

Bored, Majora's mask had decided to test its newly found power. It spiralled in the air, and summoned a shadow of itself, a clone. Seeing everything that the shadow saw, Majora sent it out into the surrounding woods, to scout the area, and cause mayhem. What it didn't expect to find was a village, and several young children.

Link stopped, and got his bag out, searching for the Ordon Sword, which he had stowed in the bag after getting the Master Sword. "Better this than no sword at all…" he thought. "Although I probably won't need it…"

As soon he said this, his hand closed around a familiar handle, and he pulled the sword out. Strapping it to his back, he set off again in a jog, night closing in fast. He heard shouting ahead, and thought that Beth or Malo had probably spotted him. Looking ahead, he was shocked at the sight that he saw. A giant floating mask was advancing towards a small figure on the ground, who was trying to crawl away, but was stuck. He heard adult voices shouting at the figure to get away. "Colin, run!" he heard Rusl and Fado shout.

"SILENCE!" the mask hissed, stunning the villagers. "I take this one. He 'intrigues me..." It released a long slimy tendril, reaching towards Colin's foot.

"Don't take him!" he heard a familiar female voice shout. Ilia?

"I take who I please!" the Mask shouted, about to wrap around Colin's trapped foot. Link snarled, and reached back into his pouch, withdrawing his ball and chain. "Time to smash that thing…" he thought, and started quietly circling the heavy ball.

The tendril had nearly wound itself around the now petrified Colin when Link charged forward, yelling, and unleashed the ball and chain. The heavy ball slammed into the shadowy mask, flinging it backwards. A fire was on in the middle of the town, probably celebrating Link's return, but right now Link thanked it, as it illuminated the monstrosity before him. The mask had been thrown backwards, but was back up and shaking violently, it's spikes extending.

"You dare stand up against Majora?" the Mask screamed, before lunging at Link, tendrils blazing. It whipped two tendrils forward, attempting to wrap around Link's legs. Link had already leapt up, the tendrils snapping at thin air. Link dropped the ball and chain, unsheathing the Ordon Sword and Hylain shield. He bashed the mask backwards with his shield in mid-air, the fire showing the cracks in the mask. The Mask was flung back towards the ground, tendrils writhing Link wasted no time in going straight into a fatal blow, driving the Ordon Sword straight through the cracked mask. The mask's tendrils stopped moving, and the whole body started fading to black, dissolving. Link leapt backwards in a flip, ripping the sword out with him. He landed, and lifted his shield in a defensive stance, the Ordon Sword pointing out to his side, protecting. The mask had now faded into the ground, and disappeared.

Link sheathed the Ordon sword, and looked down at Colin, who had fainted from fear. He heard Rusl rushing forward, picking him up. Rusl shot Link a grateful look, but just hurried back into the village, back home. He heard soft footsteps behind him, and he turned. He saw Ilia, standing wide-eyed, along with Mayor Bo, Fado and the rest of the villagers.

"What, what was that?" Ilia asked, trembling. Link walked over to her, drawing her into a tight hug. "I have no idea." He whispered, kissing the top of her head gently. "But it sure wasn't friendly."

"Link!" Bo's voice boomed over. "I would have welcomed you home earlier, but it seems like there is a more pressing matter. We need to know what that thing was…"

"It said it was called Majora when I smashed it with my ball and chain." Link replied, stroking Ilia's hair. "Speaking of which…", he continued, breaking of Ilia's hug. He walked over to where he had dropped his ball and chain, and put it back in his bag. He paused, thinking. "It would be safest if all the kids were with someone at all times now…" he sighed. "I know everyone here wouldn't want to risk losing one of them to that… thing."

"I agree." Fado replied, stepping forwards. "We all saw the look of terror on Colin's face, and after all they have been through, they deserve comfort."

"It will also help if we get more information on what exactly this 'Majora' is." Link replied, walking back over to Ilia. "The more information we know, the better we can defend against it. Problem is, there isn't anywhere near hear which would have that kind of information. Apart from…" Link paused, realising the implications of what he was about to say.

"Where?" Bo asked, although he needn't have, seeing the look of distraught coming onto Ilia's face.

"Don't say it…" she whispered tearfully. "Don't leave!"

"Hyrule Castle." Link finished grimly. "The Princess will know something about this. But that means me leaving, already." He heard Ilia sob, but continued. "Probably best if I were to leave in the morning, so I can get to Castle Town by noon…"

"I'm so sorry Link." Bo replied, reaching out to clap his shoulder. "You've only just got here…"

"I care too much about Ordon…" Link began, before he glimpsed Ilia run off towards the spring. "I'll leave tomorrow morning!" he shouted, chasing after her. "I'm going after Ilia!"

Link ran past a bemused Epona, who was waiting idly by his treehouse. She snorted, sensing the danger that had just occurred. For the time, Link ran past her and into the spring. He slowed down, seeing Ilia sitting down by the water's edge, head in her hands. Quietly, he walked over, and sat down next to her, pulling his arm around her. She moved into his lap, her head drooping sadly onto his shoulder. "Why do you have to go?" she cried, pulling him close. "I thought we would have time together, rather than a few hours…"

Link interrupted her by kissing her fiercely, which she responded similarly. Link pulled away briefly, whispering 'I'm sorry…', before Ilia pulled him back in. They stayed like that a while, consoling each other, before Ilia began to grow cold. "I'll take you home…" Link whispered, before pulling her up and carrying her. Slowly, he began trudging back to her home, when an idea popped into his head. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" Ilia asked, wiping a tear away.

"I mean, coming with me to Castletown tomorrow, and meeting the Princess for information." He whispered. "Plus, I could also get you anything from the markets, plus visit Telma, since she will by dying to see you…"

Ilia perked up at the possibility of spending more time with Link. "If my father thinks it is safe, I will come with you…" she replied happily, kissing him gently.

Back by the portal, Majora's mask hissed. Its shadow had been defeated by a youth. Clad... in green. Could it be? The hero he sought to destroy? While contemplating this, Ghirahim appeared in front of him, a deep scowl chiselled into his face. "No sign of the hero in Castletown, or any other region. A few people saw me, but they were too terrified to come up to me."

"Well, it seems like I have a remedy to our solution…" Majora spoke, intriguing Ghirahim. "I created a shadow of myself to scout out the local woods, and came across a village. As I was about to 'test' my powers on one urchin, a youth wearing a green tunic managed to defeat it.

Ghirahim began to smile. "Now it would seem fit that this youth would go and seek advice on what he saw. And where better than the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom?"

"What about the village?" Majora asked. "I wish…"

"We can get more out of it if we follow this 'hero', and see where he goes tomorrow." Ghirahim leered, flicking a hand through his white hair. "Let's see if he truly is the one we seek revenge on. Oh, I dearly hope so!"

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, a lot happened in this chapter. I also put the rating down to T for the time being, may change as the story goes on.


	3. Gifts

Link woke early the next morning, having had a mixed night. He had dreamt, which was odd to him, considering that he hadn't slept long enough to be able to dream over the course of his journey across Hyrule. His dream started off happy, spending time with Ilia, but soon moved over to darkness, and a tall pale figure cackling, whilst holding a long demonic blade…

Link shook himself awake, stumbling out of bed. He ran a sink of cold water, splashing the refreshing liquid over his face, knocking the sleep out of his head. He had hoped that he would have been able to wear his normal Ordon clothes, but it would seem improper wearing them while meeting Zelda, so he put on his mail and tunic. He had a quick breakfast, goat's cheese and bread, got all of his weapons together, put his shield and sword on his back, and went outside.

The sun was just rising over the treeline, making it about half past 6 in the morning. Epona was tied up beneath his ladder, as usual. Everyone else would be getting up soon, so Link took the time to practice his archery. He withdrew his hero's bow and several arrows. Looking up high up at his tree-house, he noticed a ripe apple waiting to be picked. He aimed carefully, and fired at the branch supporting it. Sure enough, the arrow hit its mark, and the apple dropped down. Knowing that it would smash on the ground, Link quickly reached into his bag for the gale boomerang. Unleashing it, the boomerang soared through the sky, the whirlwind gently catching the apple, and returning it to him. He was about to take a bite, but though better, and walked over to Epona, and gave her the apple. She eagerly ate it, and proceeded to nuzzle into his shoulder.

"That was good shooting Link!" came a feminine voice behind him. He turned his head, smiled, and turned fully and embraced Ilia, who was waiting anxiously behind him.

"You're up this early?" he asked soothingly, giving her a gentle kiss. "I thought you might still be asleep."

"I thought you'd be asleep, given the 'excitement' last night and being worn out from your travels." She replied, smiling and returning the kiss.

"True. I've been sleeping on rough ground for months." Link laughed. "When I got into bed, I thought I would sink through it. My dreams got me up though…"

"Bad dreams?" she asked, putting her arms around his back.

"No…" he sighed, causing her to cock her head confusedly. "Good ones, as they were about you…"

He didn't get time to finish, before she pulled him in to a deeper kiss, tongues warring for dominance. He pulled her closer into him, walking backwards into the tree for support. She whimpered with pleasure, encouraging him. He started moving away from her mouth, kissing down her cheek, chin and neck. She moaned happily, before she heard him murmur, "Don't do it too loud, I don't want your dad to wake up and see us like this."

"Sorry…" she sighed, bringing his head back up to hers. "I'm just glad this is happening. I've thought about this since before everything happened, and was just waiting for the right time."

"Same here…" he breathed, before kissing her passionately again, slowly moving his hand around her back, and moved it slowly up and down. She responded by gently moving her hands through his heavy locks, before breaking the kiss, and resting on his shoulder.

"Did you ask Bo about coming with me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah", she replied. "He wants me to stay here for some reason, despite how much I asked. He also knows about us."

"I thought most of the adults here thought we were already together…" he chuckled, kissing her temple. "But if that's what he wants, I'm not going to argue." He sighed, before breaking their embrace. "In that case, I might as well get away now, so I can get to town in time."

"That makes sense…" she mumbled, glancing down.

Link's heart melted at the sight, and brought her head back up to his before reassuring her, "I'll hopefully be back by nightfall. Plus, you'll get to remember this until then…" With that, he gave her a final deep kiss, turned and strode over to Epona. He quickly untied her reins from his ladder, before saddling up. Looking back, he smiled gently at Ilia, who was still standing where he left her. Epona reared up excitedly to get on the road, before Link let out loud 'whoop', before charging off out of the village.

Link's journey across Hyrule field didn't take as long as he had expected, as there was a lack of moblins or anything else roaming the field that wanted to kill him. He reached the south gate of Castletown and dismounted. He turned and whispered into Epona's ear, "Go and enjoy yourself then!" She neighed in response, and trotted off. Smiling, Link walked over the bridge and into the town.

Castletown was packed as it always was, stalls as far as the eye could see, selling their wares. Link had usually glossed over these in his visits to Telma's bar, but one of the jewellery stalls caught his eye. He noticed a necklace with a silver horse rearing up, with a small emerald in place of its eye. He smiled, and walked over to it. "How much for this?" he asked the stall keeper, holding the horse.

"800 rupees" the merchant replied lazily, before looking properly at Link. "My, aren't you the one…"

"I could be…" Link shrugged, but the merchant had none of it. "You are! Thank you so much! My sales here and elsewhere were being hit hard with all the trouble recently! For you, that necklace is 200. "

Link laughed. "There's no reason I should pay less than anyone else would…" He got out his wallet and 800 rupees. "Suit yourself" the merchant smiled, and handed over the necklace, after boxing it. "Is it for someone in particular?"

"Someone special back home…" Link smirked, before continuing onwards. He worked his way out of the crowded town, before someone else recognized him. He passed by Telma's bar, realising he would have to go in at some time. Eventually he made his way out of the town, and came up to the gates of the castle. Looking up at it, he marvelled at how quickly the repairs were going. It had only been destroyed a week ago, but the lower levels already looked completed, and just the top floors and spires needed completion. His attention turned to the guards ahead of him, who noticed him coming.

"State your name and purpose" one of them called out clearly.

"Link, slayer of tyrant king Ganondorf" Link replied, hesitant to say 'Hero'.

"Goddesses, it is you!" the other replied. "Go straight on in. The princess was wondering when you'd come."

Link nodded, and passed through the gates. Entering the castle, he was glad he wasn't constantly watching his back, unlike the last time he had entered the previous castle. A butler scurried up to him. "Link, I believe?"

"The princess is expecting me?" Link asked, confused. "Or should I say, soon to be queen?"

"All in good time." The Butler replied. "Her majesty is in a council meeting right now, but follow me. I'll let her know you've arrived."

Link followed the butler up a grand set of stairs, and stopped outside a grand set of doors. The butler motioned for him to wait, before entering the room. A few minutes later, his head popped out from the door. "Her majesty will see you now."

Nodding, Link followed him into the room. His gaze was immediately drawn to a large oak table in the middle of the chamber, with a multitude of seats around it. At the far end, Zelda stood there, her auburn locks hanging behind her back. She noticed Link entering, and a large smile broke her face.

"I see you've arrived!" she exclaimed, walking over to him. "Oh, where are my manners?" she huffed, before hugging him tightly. "I just hate meetings. Too stuffy."

Link chuckled, easing away. "I see you've managed to restore some sort of order here. Not an easy task ,with the castle destroyed and all."

She smiled sweetly. "It does help if the rest of the country isn't in ruins. Thanks to no-one in particular" she winked, causing Link to redden slightly. "Speaking of which, are you still up for a knighthood?"

"As long as I don't have to live away from Ordon, I'm happy with that." He smiled.

"Good, I'll make it so that you can earn a proper rest after today. By the way, I'm knighting you in about two hours, so get prepared."

"Two hours?" Link asked. "Aw, my friends won't be able to come here that quickly."

"That's all been dealt with." Zelda dismissed, waving a gloved hand. But I sense, a knighthood wasn't the reason you came to see me?"

"Unfortunately not, Zelda." He huffed, raising a hand behind his back. "I was wondering if you or any of your historians have heard of 'Majora?'"

Zelda froze, staring at Link. "Majora?" Where did you hear of that demon?"

"Uh, when something calling itself Majora tried abducting one of the children in the village." Link replied. "I managed to destroy it, but it was terrifying."

Zelda hitched a deep breath. "It seems that darkness is upon Hyrule again, as I have also had reports of a tall, pale figure teleporting around town, scaring those who spotted it. It sounds too similar to another demon I have read about, Ghirahim."

"Who are these two?" Link asked.

"It's quite a story" Zelda replied.

* * *

><p>(<em>AN: Insert explanation story here_)

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that these two bloodthirsty demons are essentially out for revenge on me?" Link asked. "Great".<p>

"It seems likely that the two are out for your blood, so I think it's time I bestow two gifts to you, as well as the knighthood." Zelda replied, motioning for Link to kneel. "Link, kneel, and receive this gift…"

A glowing light appeared above Zelda, her arms outstretched. The light descending in-front of Link. "Hold out your hands…" Zelda instructed. Link obliged, and was astonished to see glowing arrows appear in his palms. "Light arrows…" Zelda breathed. "Similar to the ones I used on Ganondorf, but these ones have a larger blast radius and higher damage. Seems like you will need it."

"Thank you, Zelda." Link said, standing up. "I just hope I won't need them."

"There is another gift you should take." Zelda replied, moving out of the room. "And it was specifically sealed away securely by the Hero of Time."

"What is it?" Link asked, following.

"You remember from the story I told you, about how hero of time vowed that he would not use the mask of great power, the Fierce Deity's mask?"

"Yes…" Link said, as they walked down a steep set of steps, down into the castle basements.

"Well, the hero had the Mask purified, removing all traces of evil from the mask, freeing the spirit within. However, he understood the power that still remained, and knew that it would corrupt those incapable of wielding it properly. He sealed it away in the Hyrule Castle basements, only to be used by future heroes in time of need, or when necessary. This is one of those times."

Zelda stopped talking as they approached a small alcove, with a sealed door embedded in it. "In there…" she murmured, revealing a small key. Link took the key, and inserted it into the lock. He turned, and the door clicked open. Link peered in, and was startled, seeing eyes staring back at him. He steadied himself, and pulled out the Purified mask.

"Interesting…" Zelda mused. "From what I've read, the mask had no pupils before it was purified. It seems some humanity has returned to the mask…"

Link wasn't listening, as he could sense great power from the mask. Not evil, but still immense.

"Link, put the mask in your bag." Zelda instructed. "In a place where you can reach it in emergency, but out of sight and reach of anyone else."

Link obliged, carefully putting the mask away. He breathed out. "Is that all?"

"Not quite…" Zelda smiled, putting him on edge. "There's still your knighthood to happen…"

In Castletown market square, workers were busy erecting a large plinth, where the ceremony would take place. People starting congregating by the plinth, including all from Ordon village. Ilia was bouncing up and down on her feet, smirking that she had managed to bluff by Link earlier in the day.

Meanwhile, a pale figure and a mask were spectating from the roofs of the town, looking down. Ghirahim chuckled, and slurped his tongue. "Just a matter of time, the hero will be ours…" he smirked, fanning a hand through his hair.

Majora didn't speak; instead, it just stared down at the crowd, malice spewing forth from the mask. Majora noticed a group coming down from the castle, including the green clad hero. He turned slightly in their direction, catching Ghirahim's attention. "Hoho, the time has come. No doubt he'll speak. It is then, that we strike".

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't be bothered filling in the Ghirahim/Majora explanation. Pretty much as my previous fic explains, and the opening of this one does. Also, too much detail at the opening of this chapter? Let me know! Reviews appreciated. Also, rating going back up to M now.


	4. Double-teamed

"Ready?" Zelda asked. "You'll be officially recognized for what you've done. And deservedly so, might I add."

"I think so…" Link sighed, causing Zelda to glance quizzically at him. "It's just that I bought something this morning, and the merchant offered a much reduced price. I just feel that such things will happen more often, and I don't want to be any different than anyone else…"

"You're so modest!" Zelda giggled. "Remember, you aren't just a normal person. You saved this land almost singlehandedly, as far as the people are concerned…"

"Will you mention Midna when you address them?" Link asked. "She is another reason Hyrule kicked Zant and Ganondorf out…"

"The people will want a summary of what happened, but I think mentioning too much about the twilight will confuse them…" Zelda murmured, before looking up at a guard, who was beckoning her. "It's time!" she exclaimed. "I'll call you on stage soon…"

Stepping onto the stage, Zelda was greeted by rapturous applause and cheers. "Citizens of Hyrule!" she called out, silencing them. "Today I officially announce the end of Hyrule's attack!" This brought more cheers from the crowd. "I know many of us suffered as a result of the attack, some of us were injured, and of course, there are those who are no longer with us. I wish to personally commemorate my father and mother, the late rulers of Hyrule…" she lowered her head slightly, pausing. The crowd also quietened down, in respect to the late King and Queen, and the others killed.

Meanwhile, Link was looking around at the town from the side of the stage. He looked over the crowd, and smiled when he caught sight of the Ordon villagers, along with Ilia. "She is so beautiful…" he thought, before a glinting caught the corner of his eye. He turned slightly, and was shocked to see the golden wolf there, staring at him. The mouth didn't move, but he still heard the familiar voice. "Congratulations, Link…"

"You helped me out a great deal over the journey…" Link replied quietly, as to not draw too much attention. "I never got to say this, but thank you…"

"I said that my one regret was never being able to pass down my skill in battle to anyone…" the wolf replied. "That has now been fulfilled, so I must too thank you. If you ever need my skill or help again, I will be there…" The wolf faded, but Link could still feel his presence.

"But today is not a day to dwell on the sad things that have occurred recently!" came Zelda's voice, snapping Link back to attention. "If it weren't for one a certain hero, we would all still be under the heel of oppression. He grew up in Ordon, and didn't know the vast expanse of Hyrule. Yet, he shattered the darkness in each corner of Hyrule, returning the much needed light to the land. He defeated the leader of the Bulblins, and stopped any future raids from taking place. I ask you to give the recognition he deserves as I invite him on stage, the Hero Link!"

Link braced himself for the vocal onslaught as he slowly walked onto the stage. He force of the noise wave that hit him was so great, that he though he needed his iron boots just to get over to Zelda. Smiling, he motioned with one arm to suggest quietening down, but this only encouraged more noise. He was pretty sure he heard a few girls and women calling out "I love you!" and he glanced down at Ilia, who was just smiling back at him, mesmerized. When the crowd had dimmed slightly, Zelda cleared her throat, and smiling, gestured for him to kneel.

Withdrawing a rapier as if out of thin air, she lowered the blade, touching Link's right shoulder. "With this blade…" she continued, tapping his other shoulder, and returning to his right shoulder, "I knight thee, Sir Link of Ordon. Arise, sir Link!"

Link felt pride, rising up slowly, to the cheering crowd, with no greater contributor than the group from Ordon, close by. He turned, facing the crowd, quietening them down. Clearing his throat, he took his turn to speak. "No comment." before mock turning to walk off. This caused great laughter from the crowd, which Link was only too pleased to join in with. Turning back, he continued properly. "All jokes aside, I wish to thank you for your appreciation today. At times, I didn't think I could succeed in my task. Having friends and family torn away from you…" he paused, glancing down at Ilia. "It hurts. And I know many of you here today have experienced the same. However, I wish to thank someone else here today. Someone, who despite what she thinks, and all that happened to her, stands strong here today, leading you all. Her name is…"

Link was interrupted by the sight of a sharp object hurtling towards his side. He instantly drew his shield, blocking the object. All around him drew gasps, and looked all around, trying to find where to object could have come from. Link glanced down, and saw a black diamond shaped razor, glistening. He heard a cackling behind him, and instinctively ducked, as another razor flew over his head. He heard a clicking sound, and walls surrounded him, trapping him. Sweating, he realised he could see through parts of the wall, and saw the terrified faces of Zelda and the crowd. He heard more cackling behind him, and he slowly turned.

He saw a tall pale figure standing in front of him, a maniacal leer plastered on his face. "Where are my manners? I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord Ghirahim if you will. And this…" he said, while summoning his demon blade and pointing above Link, "is Majora".

Link glanced upwards, and was shocked to see the mask from the previous night staring down at him, angrily. He noticed a bright light start appear between the eyes, and realised a beam was going to kill him. He flipped backwards in the nick of time, the beam burning through the wood decking. Link drew his sword, angrily staring at the two demons in front of him. "I guess you want to kill me then?" he shouted.

"Oh no, more than that…" Ghirahim taunted, licking his blade. "Majora here wants you straight out dead, no matter what. I intend to humiliate you, make you scream in terror, and then murder you. Speaking of which…"

Ghirahim suddenly charged forwards, brandishing his blade at Link's waist. Link parried, and brought his own sword down in an attack. To his complete shock, Ghirahim simply caught his blade, and started to yank it out of his grip. Gasping, he tried wrestling it back, but Ghirahim was overpowering him. A yelp of fear from Ilia outside the wall caused Link to look up, and he saw Majora charging another beam at him. Ghirahim leered, "Someone in the crowd interested in you then? I'm sure they won't miss you…"

Link roared, smashing his shield into Ghirahim's face by surprise, knocking him back. Simultaneously, he leapt sideways, narrowly avoiding another beam. Enraged, Majora released tendrils, wrapping around Link's shield, and ripped it away from him. Meanwhile, Ghirahim had recovered, and was seething. "Lucky hit…" he hissed, before summoning more razors, and firing them all at Link's body. Link tried flipping away, dodging most of them, but one clipped his calf, causing him to cry out in severe pain when he landed, going down on one knee. Ghirahim took the chance to charge in again, only to get parried again by Link, only this time he didn't riposte. Ghirahim leapt backwards, in front of Majora, leering.

Link took the opportunity, and quickly pulled his bow off his back. He selected a newly given Light arrow, pulled, and let loose. Ghirahim saw the arrow coming, and shifted slightly to the side to escape the impact. He did forget though that he had been in front of Majora, who caught the full blast of the light arrow, blasting the mask backwards against Ghirahim's wall.

Link quickly put a hand to his calf, checking the blood flow. He was losing blood, but not too much. It did hurt though. Wincing he stood up, but not before he noticed the back of his hand start glowing. The triforce symbol on his hand was pulsing, brighter and brighter. Link felt renewed energy pouring into him, as he now charged forward, with no pain from his leg. He leapt into a spinning attack with Ghirahim, slashing multiple times at him. Ghirahim was launched backwards too, but stopped himself before smashing into the wall. Eyes now red, Ghirahim shouted, and vanished. Link spun round, blocking Ghirahim's attack as he teleported behind him. Only, with the new power, Link's attack spiralled Ghirahim's blade up and over the walls. Ghirahim's gaze followed it, before snapping round in shock at Link, who only roared, unleashing a relentless series of attacks on Ghirahim, who was knocked back into the wall.

With the triforce strengthening him, Link became aware of Majora having recovered, and charging up another beam. No sooner had Majora released it, Link calmly sidestepped, letting the beam surge past him, and straight into Ghirahim, who moaned with pain. Lunging forwards, Link got the Ordon sword past Majora, and slashed violently behind him. This slammed the mask into the wall, crashing down on top of Ghirahim.

Link turned, glaring at the two demons, who were slowly recovering. Seething, Ghirahim shakily got to his feet, snarling. "It seems you were taught well, although you were being helped by the triforce of courage…" he said, spitting. He faltered, going down on one knee. Glaring back up at Link, he whispered, "We will be back…" Grabbing a hold of the paralysed Majora, he snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

The walls pinning Link in faded, and Link felt the power within him recede. It was his turn to gasp, and he collapsed onto his bad leg, wincing. He heard people running behind him, and someone flinging themselves onto him.

He heard Zelda's voice take control. "Everyone, please clear the square. We'll take Link to recover…"

Link was aware of the arms around him release, and dizzily, he looked up. Not to his surprise, it had been Ilia, and she was half in tears, half in awe at him. "Link, that was…" she breathed, unable to continue.

Link felt strong arms pick him up and support him. He glanced behind him, and saw Rusl and Fado propping him up. "Where are we going?" Rusl called out to Zelda, who looked at Link worriedly.

"Telma's" Link managed to utter. "She might cause a fuss, but it's not too far…" Wincing, he lifted himself out of Rusl and Fado's grip, lightly putting pressure on his calf. Telling himself he could walk, he started limping in the direction of Telma's bar, closely followed by Zelda and the other Ordonians.

Managing to get down the steps by clinging onto the railing, Link hauled himself into the tavern. "My goodness, what happened?" he heard Telma yell, before rushing out from behind the counter. "I was about to close up for the day, but now…"

Link ignored her, limping over to a cushioned chair, before collapsing into it. The group crowed around him, asking if he needed anything. "Just a bandage…" he said, before reaching into his bag, and pulled out a sealed red bottle. Bracing himself, he ripped the cork out, and downed a quarter of the bottle. He gagged at the bitter taste, and started coughing. Ilia instinctively reached over to his shoulders, consoling him.

"I'm, I'm fine." He breathed. "Just a bad taste."

"What was that?" ilia asked, staring at the bottle.

"Red chu jelly" Rusl replied, stealing Link's line. "It tastes foul, but stops any profuse bleeding."

"I think I must have had at least 3 litres of this over my trip…" Link groaned, the pain in his leg subsiding. "That wasn't fun."

Telma returned, carrying a bandage, which Link carefully applied, wrapping tightly around the deep cut. "Should be fine by, tomorrow…" he winced, tying it up.

"You should rest…" Zelda advised. "That was some hectic action back there…"

"It was incredible…" Ilia said, wrapping an arm around Link's neck. "I was scared, when the two of them suddenly attacked you, but when your hand started glowing…"

"The triforce at work…" Link sighed, resting his head back in the chair.

"What were they?" Rusl asked.

"Demons…" Zelda answered.

"Demons, your majesty?" Fado replied, shocked.

"Demons." Zelda confirmed. "Out for revenge against a previous incarnation of the hero." "He is now dead, so they are taking revenge on our Link, now."

"But why?" Ilia asked, gently massaging Link's tense shoulders, which he gratefully received.

"For defeating them before." Zelda replied, before stiffening up. "Link, those two, Ghirahim and Majora could attack you again at any time. It might be a while, considering how much of a beating they took. My advice? Heal up and be ready."

"Your arrows saved me…" Link replied, smiling up at her.

"They were once tools of the hero of time, so I only thought they were necessary. Now, I need to organise clearing up the town square… joy" she sighed. "That was amazing Link. Let's just hope you do that each time those menaces attack…" With that, she left the bar.

"Link…" came Bo's voice, who Link wasn't even aware was with him. "It's getting late, we should probably head back, although I the Princess did say you should stay here…"

"You go back on home…" Link replied, stretching. "I'll be in a better condition in the morning, so don't worry about me. You should all get back home."

"I'm staying with you, in case you need anything." Ilia interjected, surprising the mayor. "Ilia, are you sure?"

"I have plenty of rooms here…" Telma said. "She'll be welcome here."

"In that case, you do that…" Bo nodded. "We'll hopefully see you tomorrow, Link. Get that leg better; I can't rely on Fado alone to herd the goats…" He said, before quickly scuttling off, avoiding an irritated look from Fado. "Get better, Link." everyone else said, before waving goodbye, and leaving the bar, leaving Ilia and Link alone.

"I have something for you…" Link said, causing Ilia to blush. "I got it this morning, and I thought it would suit you…." Reaching into his bag, he retrieved the small box with the necklace in. He handed it over to Ilia. "Go ahead…"

Ilia carefully opened it, before almost dropping the box in shock. "It's, it's beautiful!" she whispered, before gently lifting the horse-shaped necklace out of the box. "Are those emeralds? It must have been a fortune!"

"Nothing too much for you…" Link smiled, "Put it on then!" Ilia gladly separated the catch on the necklace, and put it around her neck. Fastening it, she looked at it properly, the light from the fire glinting off the silver. "You really didn't have to…"

"Oh I did…" Link smiled, pulling Ilia closer into him. "I thought…"

Again, he was stopped by Ilia kissing him deeply, and he wrapped his arms fully around her. She moved fully onto him, facing him fully as he sat.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A laughing voice came, causing Ilia to jump backwards in shock. Telma's laugh boomed through the bar, flushing Link and Ilia's faces bright red. "I thought you two might be hungry, so I made some food. Although, it seems you're only hungry for each other…" she smirked.

"Ahem…" Link coughed, making Ilia giggle. "I suppose I could use the food."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Phew. That was a long chapter, longer than I usually write anyway. More action in the fight scenes? More fluff? Let me know!_


	5. Story time

Back at the portal to Termina, Ghirahim appeared in a flash of diamonds, carrying the twitching mask. Staggering, Ghirahim dropped to one knee, releasing the mask, which floated away slowly.

"That went worse than expected…" Ghirahim seethed, clinging onto the ground with one hand, whilst holding is head in anger and shame with the other. "Might I suggest that next time, we attack separately? He used our attacks against us, when I'm meant to use his own attacks again him!"

"With pleasure…." Growled Majora, facing the opposite way. "I volunteer to attack when I see him next. I must admit, the last hero I faced was a mere child, until he transformed into the fierce deity. Oh, why did I give him that mask?"

"Wait, you gave that brat a transformation mask?" Ghirahim asked, snapping his head around. "What did he transform into?"

"The fierce deity…" Majora repeated, reeling at the name. "A tall powerful warrior, with a helixed sword."

"Oh, that nearly destroyed me entirely when I last met a hero…" Ghirahim spat. "Destroyed me and the pathetic army I had assembled. Let us just hope the current hero does not learn of its existence. He is definitely the most powerful hero I've had the displeasure of knowing, especially for our first encounter…"

"Well, I should make sure our next encounter is the last…" the mask replied, now turning towards Ghirahim, malice in its voice. "He will feel my wrath…"

For the first time in a long time, Link had the pleasure of waking up without knowing he had to get up. He had no terrible dreams, despite his experience the previous day. He only dreamt of floating pumpkin pies and a certain girl…

Sun streaming onto his face, Link blearily opened his eyes. He was lying in a large bed in one of Telma's rooms, facing directly into the sunlight. He was aware of a strange warmth on his left side, and looked over. Ilia was lying next to him, blissfully asleep, one arm wrapped around his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. Smiling, he leaned over, gently kissing her forehead, whilst putting his own arm around her slim frame. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she lazily smiled up at him. "Morning…" she yawned, moving more into his arms. "I could get used to sleeping next to you, you know…"

"I'm that comfortable?" Link asked.

"Well yes, but also warm…" she replied, nuzzling into his neck, giving it a gently kiss. Emboldened, he pulled her on top of him, making her give out a small shriek of surprise, before silenced by Link pressing his lips to hers. He gently eased both of them up, until he was leaning against the headboard, and she sitting up in his lap, legs and arms wrapped around him. He moved away from her mouth, kissing her cheek, jawline and down on her throat, all the while she gave out small sighs and moans of happiness.

"How did I get so lucky?" she whispered breathlessly, as he slowly worked his way back up to her lips. "What do you mean?" he asked in-between kisses.

"You travelled all over Hyrule, meeting hundreds of people, loads of girls your age, girls who judging from yesterday were into you, including the princess, yet you still wanted me. Why?" she moaned, as Link's petting grew heavier and heavier.

He paused momentarily. "Failing to prevent you from being taken back in the village spring has a big part to do with it. That failure on my part kept me going, even after your memory returned, to get full revenge for injuring you."

Ilia looked at him with open eyes. "You went all across Hyrule, killing countless enemies, injuring yourself, all for me?"

"Well, I think destiny had something to do with it as well, but yes, it was part of the reason." Link answered honestly, earning him another serious of passionate kisses. This time, Ilia started working her way around his torso, marvelling at his toned muscle. She also noticed the lines of scars that crossed his body, especially a particularly large one under his arm. "What happened here?" she purred, kissing the scar, as if soothing him. Link shuddered as she did it, and said, "Dragon."

"Where did you fight a dragon?" she asked, searching for more scars.

"A floating city in the sky…" Link replied, before chuckling as Ilia gave him an incredulous look. "Yeah, a bit unbelievable. I should sit down with everyone back home and fully explain what happened, as well as go over the 'toys' I got over my trip…" he grinned. Ilia rolled her eyes, before stiffening slightly.

"Something wrong?" Link asked.

"It just feels like you've got a toy that's awake…" Ilia smiled mischievously. Link's eyes widened as he realised what she was talking about. "Sorry!" he gulped, earning a giggle from Ilia. "You were just on top of me, we were making out…"

"Shh, it okay." She smiled. "I just think that Telma's bar isn't the best place. But personally, I can't wait…" she winked, rubbing against it slightly, making Link gasp slightly.

"Should we, go then?" he replied, stroking one of her arms. She nodded slightly.

A few minutes later, they left the room, fully dressed. Link had remembered that Majora had ripped his shield away from him the previous day, and was delighted to see it lying outside their door, with a written note on top of it. "Link, thought you might need this back! Zelda."

"Doesn't miss anything, does she?" Ilia asked, as Link strapped it to his back. "Not that I've found…" he smirked, starting to move into the main bar. He took one look at the scene inside the bar, eyes widened and hurried back, flat against the wall. "Oh crap…"

"What?" Ilia asked, puzzled as to what could make him like that. "Take a look…" he mouthed, before she popped her head around the corner. There was a sea of teenage girls, some holding "I love Link" banners, whilst a deeply confused and irritated Telma just stood behind the bar, glowering at them. "What do you girls want..." she sighed.

"Isn't it obvious?" the chorus replied, some screaming.

"He'll be up soon…" Telma replied, tapping the bar surface, before glancing to her side, catching sight of Ilia's face peeking round. She rolled her eyes, before staring back at the crowd.

"Wow…" Ilia murmured. "Popular, aren't you?" She grinned at Link. "Well, scared of them?"

"I have a plan, so that we both survive this." He whispered. "Play along…"

"Wha…" Ilia started, before shrieking as Link picked her up, one arm supporting her legs, the other supporting her chest. Before she could make another sound, he started carrying her into full view of the crowd, whilst gently kissing her. He knew his plan had worked, as a groan of disappointment hit him, and a few insults were thrown Ilia's way. He heard them walking out, and slamming the door. Putting Ilia down, he smiled sheepishly at Telma, who was grinning. "Wonder why they left…" he chuckled, before wrapping an arm around Ilia, who was still recovering from the shock.

"Wondered when you two would appear." Telma smiled. "That group were doing my head in. It's 10 now, and they started milling around at about 8.30. I think they saw a royal courier come in here with your shield, so they followed."

"Wow, sorry about that…" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least they got the message."

"In quite a style…she laughed, before bringing two steaming plates onto the counter. "Thought you might want a snack before you go…"

Having said their goodbyes, Link and Ilia walked out of Telma's, into the crisp air of Castletown. "Link, how are we getting back?" Ilia asked. "Everyone else left yesterday…"

"Problem solved!" Link laughed, before flashing Ilia the horsecall. "This came in useful a lot!."

"Glad you liked it…" she blushed, as they quickly walked to the nearest gate, trying to avoid any more fans appearing. Having avoided them all, Link started playing on the horsecall as they walked onto one of the bridges. He finished as they reached the grass, Epona came trotting up, nuzzling Ilia's shoulder.

Mounting Epona, he pulled Ilia up, so she sat behind him. "Hang on!" he shouted, as Epona reared up and charged forwards. Ilia yelped, and clung to his back. Link could help but notice her breasts pressed up against him, but he suppressed any acknowledgement of it. "Does she always go this fast?" Ilia asked, her head resting against his back. "No, just when I want her to!" Link replied.

Eventually, Epona trotted into Ordon, going past Link's house. "Aren't you changing?" Ilia asked. "I'm dropping you off first." He replied, as they rounded the corner. "Your turn for a surprise…" Ilia smiled, as Link's attention was drawn to a large table in the middle of the village, where everyone in the village was milling around. "There they are!" shouted Rusl, who had spotted them. Soon, everyone in the village was crowding round Epona, as Link and Ilia dismounted. He patted Epona's rump, and she neighed, trotting off.

"Welcome back Link!" Bo's voice boomed, as he walked up to the pair, clapping Link on the shoulder. "This is just a little something we want to celebrate, with you being a 'sir' and all that…"

"Oh please!" Link laughed. "I'm just the same as before…"

"Link!" Colin shouted. "Tell us everything about your journey!"

Link smiled. "I was about to get to that. I suggest everyone sit down. This will take a long time…"

Several hours later, Link finished his story. The whole village had quietened down, mesmerized by the whole thing. "So, Ganondorf is, dead?" Rusl asked.

"Well, given the fact the Master Sword was all the way through his chest, I think so…" Link smirked, wrapping an arm around Ilia, who seemed half-asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

"And now, you've got these two demons intent on killing you…" Bo said. "You don't have it easy now, do you?"

"What happened to, Mida, was it?" Beth questioned.

"Gone." Link sighed, thinking back to his friend. "She couldn't let any more conflict happen to both Hyrule and Twilight, so she shattered the only link."

"Did you have all the things that a wolf had?" Colin asked, confused over the issue.

"If you are talking about fur, long tongue, good nose, fleas… you're right." Link smiled, as everyone laughed.

"Do you have all your 'items' with you?"

Link smirked. "Yeah. Probably also a good time for me to say, hands off. These can do powerful things at the slightest touch. Let's see…"

Link stood up, and moved away from the group slightly. He crouched down, pulling his bag off him and onto the ground. "Let's start with one you saw yesterday, the ball and chain." He hefted the heavy ball out of the bag. "Good for smashing ice and knocking anyone out. I used that mainly on Blizzeta. Here Rusl, hold it for a sec…" He handed Rusl the ball and chain, who grunted, and strained to keep the item held up. "Jeez, how do you carry that on your back?" he groaned, sweat already starting to appear on his face.

"Magic…" Link shrugged, before pulling his bow out of the small bag. "How does that thing fit in there?" Bo asked, stupefied.

"Magic…" Link shrugged again, get more things out of the bag. "Clawshots. These are fun…" he smirked. "Bye!" he said, before aiming one up a high hanging branch, before letting loose. He shot up high above everyone's heads, causing all the women to scream. Calmly, he aimed the other one at piece of ivy, hanging lower down. He fired, jetting off. Stopping, he lowered himself down via the chain, until his feet dropped onto the floor. As if nothing happened, he calmly walked back over to his bag.

"Next, dominion rod. Useless thing, only works in the temple of time, which I can't get to anymore. Now, the gale boomerang…" Link looked up, panicked, and hurried over to Rusl, who was about to faint from the effort of keeping the ball and chain up. "Thanks…" he moaned, slumping back into a chair. Link chuckled, easily hefting the item back into his bag. He rummaged further into his bag, and pulled out the Zora armour.

"Ok seriously, how does that fit in there?" Ilia asked, staring at the full set of armour that had come out of the bag. "I honestly have no idea." Link laughed. "This is only useful underwater, so I won't put it on." He paused, putting everything back in the bag, until he remember the spinner and Deity's mask. He only pulled the spinner out, not wanting to show anyone the mask. "And this", he said, brushing sand from the spinner's teeth, "is the spinner."

"Imaginative name…" Rusl piped in, still catching his breath. "What exactly does it do?" Bo asked, "apart from spin?"

"Oh, I used this to climb walls, destroy an ancient dinosaur skeleton… Nothing massive." Link sighed. "I think that's everything." The sun was setting, and he was worn out from talking for so long. He yawned, stuffing everything back into his bag, reattaching it to his side. Stretching, he leant against the back of a chair, struggling to stay awake, despite everything. "Think I'm going to call it a night."

"Already?" Fado asked.

"Yeah, well I did talk nonstop for a few hours. That was something I didn't have to do much of on my journey, so I am worn out." Link smiled. "I'll try and be up to help with the goats tomorrow, but I can't promise anything…"

"Well, rest well Link!" Bo smiled warmly, which was reciprocated around the table. Link thanked them gently, before turning and walking slowly back to his house. He found Epona waiting by his house, and he quickly tied her up. "No more adventures, hopefully…" he whispered to her, before climbing his ladder.

Link managed to change out of his tunic before he collapsed onto his bed. Doing so, he checked his leg, which had now completely healed over, leaving a thin scar. "Another one to add to my collection…" he thought, putting a pair of boxers, as it was later summer, making it fairly humid in his home. Retreating under his covers, he quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day. However, this was not to last. An hour later, he was disturbed by a gentle knocking on his door. Groggily, he eased himself out of his bed. "Hello?" he yawned sleepily. Getting no response, he groaned, rolling himself on to his feet, and worked his way down the ladder leading up to his bed. He trudged to the door, and opened it.

He didn't get a chance to see who was in the doorway, as Ilia leapt through the door and onto him, wrapping around him, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Stunned, he closed the door with his foot, while holding onto her. "What are you doing here?" he asked breathlessly, all thoughts of sleep pushed back. "I couldn't just leave you like that tonight…" she smiled lustily, before leading him back towards the ladder to his bed. Turned on, he growled playfully, chasing after her. She laughed, launching herself up the ladder, which he vaulted up quickly behind her, enjoying his view. She arrived at the top, took a few steps forward, and turned around to face him, but didn't see him. "Link?" she called out, taking a few steps forward. She got her response by Link leaping up the last few rungs, landing, and smiling at her. She giggled, as he launched into a fiery kiss with her, tackling her to his bed.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Warning. Lemon in next chapter. Weren't expecting that? Don't want to read that stuff. Give next chapter a skip then._


	6. Citrus content

_A/N: Warning! Lemon content in this chapter. The story will not progress, (apart from the obvious), so if you feel uncomfortable reading this type of thing, feel free to skip._

* * *

><p>Crashing down on Link's bed, Ilia paused to reach down, trying to take her shoes off. Her actions were blocked by Link's hand, who saw what she was trying to do. Smirking, he knelt down, lifting one of her feet up, and taking a shoe off.<p>

"Such a gentleman…" Ilia teased, before sighing contentedly, as Link caressed and massaged her foot, kissing each toe in turn, before moving onto her other foot, and repeating the same process.

Ilia was in fifth heaven, as Link began to slowly work his way up both legs, taking them in turn. He stopped at the top of her thighs, before lifting his head up to hers.

"Did anyone see you come here?" he asked, in case Bo were to barge in. "No." she smiled, clutching his head in both hands. "After you left, everyone else went home. I snuck out without anyone noticing." With this, she locked lips with his, sinking them both down onto the bed. He moved his hand up, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, before sinking it down to her shoulder, then under. He stopped moving it down, instead, moving it sideways slightly, touching the side of her breast.

She stiffened slightly at the touch, causing Link to stop, looking at her concernedly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" she whispered. "Just, do it again…" Obliging, Link repeated the motion, but sneakily moved his other hand round to her opposite, and copied the motion, making her moan louder.

"Oh god…" she moaned. "We've only just got started…"

"I can slow down if you want…" Link soothed, easing off. "I don't want to rush you…"

His doubt however was shattered, by Ilia smiling coyly, before she sat up, and pulled off her top, revealing her cream coloured bra. She smiled shyly, looking down. She was about to speak, but was stopped by Link gently easing her back onto her back, kissing her, and softly cupping her left side. She purred through his kiss, enjoying the intimacy that they were sharing. "Going well for our first time…" she whispered in-between kisses.

Link then turned them both around, so she was now on top of his waist, looking down at him. She slowly leaned forwards, kissing him, and he looped both arms around her waist, supporting her. She took this time to reach behind her, undoing her bra. Unhooked, she gently tossed it away, and rose up slightly, so Link could get a proper view. His eyes widened slightly at the sight, making her giggle. He moved forwards to her chest, and she accepted him, moving her head on top of his and wrapping her arms around his neck, as he started working away. She mewed quietly, as he started kissing and licking around one nipple, whilst one handed played with the other. She closed her eyes in pleasure, a thin sheen of sweat starting to appear on her forehead.

Link suddenly squeezed a touch rougher than he had been, causing her to cry out, pulling away slightly. His eyes locked with hers, apologetically. "It's okay." She whispered, catching her breath. He stopped, gently locking his body with hers, soothing her. It was then that she felt his member, eagerly stretching at his boxers. No longer preventing the inevitable, Ilia suggested someone. "I'll take down yours if you take off mine…"

Link looked puzzled for a second, before realising what she was talking about. Pecking her briefly as a response, he worked his hands down to her waist, easing her brown shorts down. Moving her legs, she eased them off, leaving them both down to their underwear. They both took in the sight of each other's body, before continuing. Link now hooked his hands around her nickers, whilst he tugged at the hem of his waistband. Both pulling down, they were left completely naked. Both enjoying what they saw, Link pulled Ilia further up towards him, so she was lying in-between his arm and his body.

Kissing her, Link felt Ilia's hand slide onto his cock, at which he moaned and she gasped. "L… Link…" she whispered through the kiss, marvelling at the size. "What do you want…" Link answered her incoming question by moving his free hand on top of hers, and moving it up and down his length, which she slowly continued, never breaking their kiss. He took the opportunity to slide his hand that was around her back further down, until he came into contact with one of her arse cheek, giving it a gently squeeze. He whimpered at his touch, slightly tightening her grip around him, which he moaned at. Encouraged, he moved even further down, until his fingers met her soaking slit, a symbol of her enjoyment. "Having fun are we?" he whispered into her ear, to which she nodded slightly, before reapplying their kiss.

He slowly massaged around her, feeling her writhe at his touch, and become more and more breathless. He eased one finger into her, to which she squirmed, and sighed pleasurably. He didn't go too deep, as it was both their first, but still deep enough to make her start lose control. She stopped moving her hand around his member, instead bucking at his touch, a quiet moan starting to emit from her throat, which steadily grew. She eventually tipped her head back, squealing, as she climaxed. He withdrew his fingers, which were now completely soaked, as she collapsed against him, tingling. "That, that was…" she tried to whisper, although all that came out was a nonsensical groan.

Link smiled at his handiwork, committing to memory the knowledge of the effect that had on her. He brought her back to reality by cupping the side of her face and kissing her deeply. She returned it, and soon sat up, grinning. "Ready?" she whispered huskily, moving on top of him. "Been waiting for this for a long time…" he replied, his anticipation building. She positioned herself, grabbing his raging want, and placed it touching her soaking lips. Link moved his hands to both thighs, supporting her. "Take as long as you need…" he breathed, to which she nodded. Slowly but surely, she started pushing down on him.

Her breath hitched as he entered her, meeting her barrier. She whined, making Link bring out his caring voice. "Okay?"

"Y… yeah…" she groaned, as she continued pushing down. Finally, she felt her wall break, and she cried out, collapsing forward onto his muscled chest. He quickly moved his arms up, soothing her pain by kissing her forehead gently. Gradually, her whimpers grew less and less, and she felt brave enough to sit back up, sweating. Slowly, she pushed all the way down, fitting all him inside her. "Oh…" she moaned, making Link groan as well, moving his hands back down to her sides. Carefully, she started moving back up, with Link moving his hips down as well, until only his head remained inside. He moved back in more quickly, which she yelped at, making her move her hands onto his chest for support. He continued moving in and out at this pace, easing them both into the pleasure of the moment.

Link could hardly believe what was happening. After so many months, many nights of dreaming about what this would be like, he and Ilia were doing it. He half expected to be woken up by Midna, telling him to get a move on. He was brought back to reality by feeling Ilia start moving forwards and backwards, grinding on him. Taking this as a sign, he upped his pace, making her eyes glaze over from lust and desire. He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her as if she would disappear that moment. She started making more guttural noises, signalling her second climax. Link started to feel his own end coming, so he went hard, making her squeal and cling onto him. He felt her tighten around him, and she pitched her head back, clamping her eyes shut. "Oh, Link…" she breathed, slamming her lips down on his, subduing his tongue. This proved too much for Link, who feeling his own end arriving soon, stopped all motion. He pulled out of her, and flipped them both over, so she was lying on her back. He started stroking furiously, moaning Ilia's name over and over again, locking eyes with her. He could hold back no longer, and groaned with pleasure as he released all over her stomach.

When he had finished releasing, he half-collapsed next to her, breathing heavily. She continued staring at what he had produced, and moved a finger into his semen. He looked up, and looked lovingly at her, which she noticed, and returned the look. Slowly, they moved together, kissing passionately, moaning into each other. Link realised that they would have to clean up, so he broke away, leaving her begging for more. "Be right back…" he whispered, before shakily walking over to a sink, and getting two flannels. Soaking them, he brought them over, and gave one to her, which she received with a sigh. Link cleaned himself off, and then sat there, stroking Ilia's thigh as she mopped up his considerable load. When she had finished, he gently took it from her, and took them over to the sink, rinsing them out. Letting the water go, he smiled slightly as he noticed how thick the water had become.

Having wrung them out, he managed to trudge back over to the bed, collapsing fully next to her. He drew the covers over them both, lying facing her. She wrapped her arms around him, as he moved into her neck, gently kissing and caressing it. "That was amazing…" she breathed, snuggling closer. "I knew it would hurt at first, but then it just…"

"You felt amazing…" he murmured through his kisses. "I couldn't last that long…"

"Well, you certainly provided…" she giggled. "That was large amount of cum…"

"All thanks to you…" he chuckled, kissing her deeply. He wrapped his arms around her, and slowly closed his eyes, knowing she was doing the same.

"I love you…" she whispered. This took him slightly by surprise, but was overjoyed at hearing her say it. Before he succumbed to the onslaught of sleep, he replied, "I love you, Ilia."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Citrus content over. Maybe another one near the end of the fic, maybe not. Anyways, on with the scheduled programme!_


	7. Majora's Wrath

"Are you prepared?" Ghirahim asked. "I don't notice any massive change in your appearance…"

"That will change." Majora retorted, continuing to stare down at the village. The two were perched high up in the trees above the village, able to see into the village, and at anything approaching from Hyrule field. His merciless eyes never left the village, scouting for the hero. "If he comes out, I'll wait for the opportune moment. Then, unleash my wrath…"

"That will be fun to watch!" Ghirahim leered. "But promise, don't kill him before I get to taunt and torture him. I want to hear his screams for mercy…"

"If he can scream, when I'm done with him."

Link woke up more relaxed than he had for a long time. Eyes slowly opening, he became of Ilia's head slumped on his shoulder, facing towards him. Link was enjoying how close they had become, especially after the previous night…

Shaking it out of his head, he worked his way out her arms, which were wrapped tightly around his midsection. "I must have really tired her out…" he thought, as she didn't move at all. Gently lifting his side of the blanket, he got up, and finally, changed into his Ordon clothes. He sighed as he finally put them on, glad to finally get out of the hero's tunic. He noticed Ilia's clothes thrown sloppily on the floor, and folded them half-neatly, placing them in sight of the bed. Quietly, as to not wake her, he crept down the ladder, and made himself a light breakfast. He left some out for Ilia, and went outside.

Stretching, as the first rays of sunlight hit his face, he marvelled at how light he felt. It had been a long time since he hadn't had a sword, shield and items on his back. His head shifted to the sun, peeking out over the treeline. He did a double take, as he thought he saw a figure's silhouette atop the treeline. Looking again, he saw nothing. "I'm getting paranoid…" he thought, shaking his head.

He heard his door opening behind him, and he turned his head. Ilia waltzed out of his house, and behind him. "Morning…" she breathed, moving in front of him. He moved his arms around her, as he nuzzled into her neck. "Same to you." He stopped, enjoying the moment. "This is the first time I've been able to enjoy a sunset for a long time."

"Really?" she asked. "Why's that?"

"Well, I kept having to get up with the sun, and each time I looked at the rising sun, I only thought about how many crazed monsters I'd have to kill that day." He gently gave her a squeeze, continuing. "It wasn't all fun and games, but there were beautiful places, making up for it."

"Like?" she inquired, snuggling into him.

"The peak of Death Mountain, Zora's domain… It's all beautiful, I should take you there…"

"I'd like that…"she cooed, reaching up for kiss. They were interrupted by the sound of approaching hooves, and they both groaned, as they saw two royal guards entering the village. "Great, why are they here?" Link moaned, breaking away from Ilia." Ilia gave him an imploring look. "Don't worry, if Zelda sent for me, I won't go today. Tomorrow or something…"

"Try and compromise…" she advised.

"Bah, what are they doing here?" Majora seethed, furious at how his plan had been interrupted.

"Patience…" Ghirahim urged. "Let's see what they want…"

"Sir Link?" one of the guards called out, as Link jumped down from his house.

"I suppose that's me…" he replied. "Am I needed?"

"Ha, her majesty thought you might say that!" the other guard laughed. "No, just delivering some things for your new 'title'."

"Really?" Link asked, cocking his head. "The knighthood was enough for me…"

"Her majesty wanted to give you a new outfit, saying you ought to change from green..." one guard said, reaching around and hurling a soft but heavy package at Link.

"Also, she said to deal with the demons…" the guard paused at the word. "You should have a suitable sword to deal with them…" With this, he dismounted, and got another package out. This one was obviously shaped, but wrapped tightly, with a note attached to the top. He handed it over to Link, who took it gratefully. "Pleasure meeting you sir Link!" he saluted, before mounting up. The two guards took off in small cloud of dust, blowing over Link. "Lovely." He thought sarcastically, before heading back up to his house.

He detached the note from the top of the sword-shaped package, setting everything else down around him. "What does it say?" Ilia asked, peering over at the note. Link read it quietly, so she could hear.

"Sir Link,

Having witnessed you battle those demons a few days ago, I was impressed at your talent, just as visible then as during your showdown with Ganondorf. However, I fear that separately, the light arrows will not be enough on their own to finish the demons. That is why I have gifted this sword to you, the other sacred sword of Hyrule, Excalib. Blessed by one of my ancestors with the light of the Triforce, may it give you the strength to drive back the demons once and for all.

My deepest thanks,

Princess (soon to be queen) Zelda"

"That was kind of her…" Link muttered. His attention was drawn to the package containing his new outfit, which Ilia had already started opening. "Sorry…" she muttered, as he chuckled. "Let me put this all on…" he soothed, kissing her. "I'll see this sword after that…"

Having gone inside to change, Link stepped out of his house, making Ilia turn around and squeal when she saw him. His new outfit was the same shape as the hero's tunic and made of the same equipment; boots, hat, gauntlets and all. However, it was mainly blue, with a few green trestles, reminding him of who he had been.

"Link!" she gasped. "You look…"

"Different?" he suggested. "I don't know. The colour might take a minute to get used to."

"I think it looks good…" she replied, smiling shyly. He smiled back, before picking up the sword, still in packaging. Carefully pulling the wrapping off, he was met by a beautifully ornate sheath, glinting silver. Ilia gasped as she gazed over it. "It's beautiful…" she whispered. "It really is…" Link replied, noticing the Triforce etched in multiple places. His gaze turned to the hilt, which was a sapphire blue, with a red grip. Intrigued, he slowly eased the sword out, stunned by its majesty. Unlike the Master Sword's distinctive shape, this sword, Excalib, at first glance had an ordinary design, tapering down to the point, which looked razor sharp, as well as the edges. Holding it out, he found it perfectly balanced in his grip, yet slightly heavier than the Master Sword. He then noticed the slight glow that the sword was giving off, illuminating his face. "Incredible…" he breathed, slowly swinging the blade. He clipped the sheath to his bed, and sheathed his new weapon. He paused, then went back into the house, retrieving the Ordon sword, his Hylian shield, and his equipment. Walking outside, he attached his bag to his side, as well as strapping his shield to his back.

He held the Ordon Sword out in front of him. "Seems like I won't need this anymore… I'll give it back to Rusl."

"Hopefully Colin won't get his hands on it." Ilia shuddered. "He's trying to be too much like you, you know."

"Is that completely a bad thing?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Only if you make it so." She replied, biting her lip.

Link rolled his eyes, before she launched into him, staggering him. "Still got energy from last night then?" he teased in-between kisses. "Why don't you find out…" she taunted, deepening the kiss.

"LOOKOUT! RUNAWAY GOAT!"

Both jumped apart, startled at the sound. "What was that?" Ilia asked, looking around her. Link's eyes focused on the problem, a goat charging towards his home, with a red faced Fado in hot pursuit, while the rest of the village followed. Facepalming, he quickly jumped down from his home, and walked into the path of the goat.

"LINK! YOU'LL GET SQUASHED!" Fado roared, the goat pulling away. Calmly, Link stood his ground, bracing himself. The goat saw him as a target, and started lowering its horns and charging full pelt at him. A second before the goat collided with him, Link simply took a more stable stance and braced his arms, hands open. He grabbed onto the horns, and lifted. Bleating in confusion, the goat was left dangling by its horns, supported by an smirking Link. "Going somewhere?" he laughed, before dropping the goat back down, which calmed down instantly, and started nibbling on some grass in front of Link.

"Link…" Fado wheezed, walking up to him. "How the hell did you do that? He's the biggest one…"

"Meh…" Link shrugged. "I didn't want anyone hurt. Or worse, my new tunic ripped."

"Where did you get that?" Bo asked, whistling. "Looks expensive."

"Royal delivery." Link replied, before unsheathing Excalib partially. "Along with this, meaning you can have the Ordon Sword back Rusl." He sheathed Excalib, and handed Rusl the Ordon Sword.

"Link, you look amazing." He replied, gratefully taking the sword.

"I second that." Bo replied.

"I think you look repulsive." A voice spat behind them.

Link turned his head slightly to see who said that, before snarling and spinning around, unsheathing Excalib and the Hylian Shield. Majora's Mask hovered there, a few tendrils quivering. "You all might want to move back." He warned, which they all gladly obliged. No sooner had they done this, then a black wall of diamonds surrounded Majora and Link. "Ghirahim joining in?" Link growled.

"The pleasure of slitting your throat with my whips will be all mine!" Majora shouted, before pulsing. Link instinctively lifted his shield up, as he watched in horror, Majora sprouting arms and legs in front of him. The mask was now its body, as the limbs kept growing, thickening with each consistent pulse. A gaunt face now emerged from the top of the mask, a single eye staring at him.

Majora's Wrath stopped growing. Instead, it stretched its purple arms out, as whip-like appendages burst out from the ends. Link just stared at the sight before him, before being knocked to the ground by a barrage of whips, fuelled by Majora's rage. Link kept his shield raised high as he squirmed back, kept on the ground by Majora whipping relentlessly, one attack striking the goat that had got stuck in the arena with them on the throat, slitting it open. Watching the goat bleed out in front of him, Link turned angry, forcing himself up, and slicing Excalib at an oncoming whip.

Majora screamed as it connected, brilliant white light erupting from the strike. Link advanced, ducking and weaving more and more attacks, before Majora faked him out. Raising his shield to take the brunt of what he thought was an oncoming attack, Link found a tight tendril wrapping around his waist, before he was hurled off the ground, and headfirst into the diamond wall. Dazed, he staggered backwards, only to be hurled backwards by Majora's other whip wrapping around his leg. He crashed into the opposite wall, and barely kept consciousness, only clinging on by hearing the villagers scream in fear. Link lifted his shield, trying to find reprieve from the onslaught, only to receive a harsh whip to his exposed underarm, drawing blood.

"Panic not… Link."

Link's mind cleared suddenly as he heard those words. "Who said that?" he grimaced, ignoring the blood leaking from his arm. Majora had seemed to back off, inviting Ghirahim to teleport in front of Link. Ghirahim smiled, enjoying the sight of Link's blood. He extended his tongue, licking his lips. He looked as if he were to move in, only to stop and look in confusion above Link. Link peered upwards, and was stunned to see the golden wolf perched atop the diamond wall, snarling at the two demons. Lunging forwards, it leapt forwards in front of Link's slumped form, making Ghirahim back up.

"Come Link. We fight together".

Link nodded, and leapt up, re-energised. This turn of events had invigorated the villagers, apart from Ilia, who was cowering in Bo's shoulder, not wanting to see Link eviscerated. Link calmly walked up beside the wolf, and stared at Ghirahim and Majora.

"It seems you have a protector…" Ghirahim spat, whilst Majora brandished it's whips.

"Not as such." Link replied, smirking. "Skeletal form?" he thought at the wolf, who eagerly responded. "This should be fun." came the reply, almost relishing in the confusion opposite them. Link looked back at the demons. He saw the wolf start morphing out of the corner of his eye, and laughed internally at Ghirahim's eyes widen. "Wh… what?" he stammered, staring at the skeletal figure that appeared.

"No, no protector." Link yelled, as the he and the shade adopted an offensive stance together. "An ally".

* * *

><p><em>AN: 2v2 time in next chapter. And Link will finally learn of the hero's shades past, and who he was before. This should be fun…_


	8. The hero's shade

Link and the hero's shade stood staring down Majora and Ghirahim, who were now most perturbed. "Our thoughts are linked…" the shade spoke mentally to Link. "Use this to our advantage…"

"Ok." Link replied, his gaze and sword point never leaving the pair opposite them.

"Oh, what to do…" Ghirahim sighed, before clicking his fingers. Link saw a large black diamond dome cover himself and the hero's shade. "Raise your shield, covering me!" the Shade shouted mentally. "I'll do the same on my side! And crouch!"

Obliging, the two ducked, the shade facing in the opposite direction Link, so his shield could protect him. Link saw diamond razors surround the dome, and then surge through from all directions. Had he been standing, he would have surely been sliced clean in two. Luckily, the razors deflected off their shield wall, and the diamond dome faded."

"How could have possibly have seen that coming?" Ghirahim seethed, scowling at the shade.

"You dare use the same attacks on me that you did in the past?" the shade roared, confusing Ghirahim.

"I've never seen a piece of scum like you before, so explain!" Ghirahim shouted.

"Oh, you have!" the shade replied, raising a gauntleted fist, clenching it. Link gasped as he saw what was on the gauntlet. Faded through time, there was a Triforce on his gauntlet, with the Triforce of Courage faintly glowing…

"You're a previous hero?" Link asked mentally.

"No better person to train a hero than a previous hero…" the shade replied, lowering his fist. "I trust you recognize me?"

"Unfortunately, I do…" Ghirahim spat. "Link. I see you ended up sort of how I wanted you. Except I wanted to do it myself…"

"The hero?" Majora screeched. "My vengeance is now!" Wasting no time, Majora's Wrath surged it's whips forward at the two heroes. Thinking simultaneously, the two leapt backwards, the whips snapping at thin air. The two then slashed at the whips, brilliant white light erupting from the hits. Majora screamed, flipping backwards.

Ghirahim raged. "I suppose I should attack as well. You take one, you take the other!" With this, he teleported from in front of the pair, and teleported behind them. The shade roared "I'll deal with Majora, you take on Ghirahim!"

Silently, Link circled around the shade, the two now back to back. Ghirahim flashed in front of Link, raising his blade high. Link was prepared, letting off a barrage of slices to his stomach. Ghirahim leapt backwards, hissing. "That sword of yours is good, I'll give you that. But it isn't enough!"

Meanwhile, Majora now came in close, trying to wrap around the shade's body. The shade was also prepared, stabbing Majora in the chest, between what would have been its eyes. Withdrawing quickly, the shade told Link to duck telepathically, which he did. The shade went straight into a spinning attack, knocking Majora's Wrath backwards.

Seeing Majora fail, Ghirahim groaned with contempt. "Must I do everything myself?" He surged forwards, blade pointed at Link's chest. "Sideways!" Link thought, and the two leapt in opposite directions. Ghirahim surged past, unable to stop himself, before he ploughed into Majora, impaling his blade through Majora's arm. Screeching, Majora rose up, as Ghirahim dissipated his sword with a click of his fingers. Ghirahim looked up, and saw Majora trying to brace itself. Turning around, Ghirahim was met by two swords slicing into him and Majora, thrusting them against the diamond wall, and shattering it.

The two demons rolled over the village grass, halting face down. Ilia tried running up to Link, but Link held out Excalib horizontally, halting her. "Stay back!" he yelled. Silently, the shade and him continued on, advancing on the demonic pair, who were staggering to their feet. Ghirahim tried teleporting away, but failed, stumbling back onto one knee.

"Can we finish them now?" Link asked mentally.

"Possibly." The shade replied. "Although the last time I fought either one of them, I had a powerful transformation mask, using the power of a deity…" the shade continued, swinging his blade. "Although it couldn't finish Ghirahim off, even with the Master Sword in tandem.

"Do you mean the "Purified Deity?" Link asked.

"I guess that is what we called it after it was purified…" the shade replied. "Why?"

"The princess gave it to me before I was knighted…" Link thought back to him, as they reached the groaning demons. "What do we do?" he asked. "Do we finish them?"

"I fear we cannot finish them, even together…" the shade replied. "The deity is needed…" His train of thought was interrupted, as Ghirahim had now stood fully up, with Majora's head starting to clear. "Even now, we are still inferior!" he shouted, glaring at the heroes, his eyes stained blood red. "You will suffer! You will…"

Ghirahim stopped talking, and leered. He slunk backwards, allowing Majora to flip forwards, whipping at Link, catching him off guard. Majora's whip sliced across his forehead, spilling blood as he was knocked backwards. Enraged, the shade tried charging into Majora, only to get hit with Majora's other whip, toppling him over.

"Enough Majora!" Ghirahim shouted, appearing in front of the demon. "It won't be true revenge if they can't beg for mercy! We will strike at a later date."

"Very well." Majora spat, giving a final lash with its whips, striking both targets again, hitting Link on his temple, knocking him clean out. "We win this round, heroes." With that, Ghirahim teleported them away, leaving the two heroes lying on the ground.

Several hours later, Link drifted into consciousness, aware by a dull ache all over his head, especially on his forehead. He groaned, gently opening his eyes. He was lying in a chair, with Bo, Rusl and Ilia standing near him. Bo and Rusl were hurriedly talking in hushed voices, whilst Ilia Ilia was looking away from them, eyes red from crying. She noticed his eyes open, and she screamed excitedly, rushing over to him, stopping the others talking.

"Link!" she cried, tears of relief running down her face, as she clung onto his arm. "Oh, you're ok!"

"My head feels like hell…" he replied, wincing. He moved his hand up to his forehead and flinched, feeling stiches and raw skin.

"You were bleeding so much…" she whispered. "Plus, that skeleton said you needed treatment as soon as possible…"

"Speaking of whom, where is he?" Link replied groggily, moving his hand to his temple. The skin there hadn't been cut, but was horrendously bruised.

"Outside." Rusl said gently. "Who is he?"

Link sighed. "The one who taught me all the advanced swordplay I know. He is also a previous incarnation of the hero, the one who defeated both the demons before…" He stopped, and looked around for his satchel. He noticed it lying on table, and he realised that he was sitting in Bo's house. "Can you pass my satchel?" he asked Ilia, who quickly obliged. "What are you doing?" she asked, in case he was going to do anything to cause more harm.

"Removing this ugly scar from my face…" he muttered, opening up the medical section of his satchel. "I should still have one…" His hand closed around a bottle, and he took it out. Inside, a pink fairy was quietly resting. Uncorking the bottle, the fairy sensed its freedom, and quickly flew out. It went straight to Link's head, working its magic over his damaged skin. Ilia gasped as she saw the bruised and damaged skin repair itself, leaving no trace of any damage. Only a thin snaking line was left across his forehead. The fairy, finished, flitted out of an open window, leaving Link much happier and relaxed. "Glad I still had one left." He sighed, feeling re-energised.

"I need to have a word with the shade…" he said, stretching. Ilia wrapped herself around him, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Don't take too long…" she whispered, at which he chuckled in response."

"Can I have a word before you do that, Link?" Bo asked.

"Sure…" Link said hesitantly, wondering why. Ilia released him, and he followed Bo outside, when Bo closed the door behind them.

"Link, are these 'demons' going to keep attack you?" Bo asked sternly.

"Most likely, especially after what happened today…" Link replied, averting his gaze.

"And you care for us as we care for you?" Bo continued.

"Of course."

"Link, I don't want to say this, but maybe for the time being…" Bo paused, unwilling to continue.

"Yes?" Link asked, fearing what Bo would say next.

"Well, maybe you should leave…"

Link froze at that word. "You… you're banishing me?" he asked, a hint of anger showing.

"No!" Bo cried. "The experience today was very traumatic for all of us, even though we were not being harmed. The children; Colin, Malo, Talo… They've been through too much for their age recently, and seeing their role model beaten around like that and being threatened to be killed…"

"Stop." Link whispered, holding up a hand. His head sunk. "I understand. Plus, me being here also adds the possibility of you all getting harmed by both Ghirahim and Majora. I can't let that happen." He turned away from Bo, noticing the hero's shade, leaning against Link's own house. "I can talk to the shade as we walk. The longer I'm here, the more probability of an attack, so I'll… I'll go now." He started walking off.

"Link!" Bo called out. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Bo." Link shouted back. "Let Ilia know…" he paused. "That I'm sorry, but I have to leave". He continued on, without waiting for Bo's response.

Link approached the shade, feeling deflated. "I guess we are leaving then…" The shade sighed, standing up straight.

"Yeah." Link groaned. "I can't let those two bastards have any chance of attack Ordon."

"Sorry for dragging you into this…" the shade replied, shifting his bony feet uneasily.

"Blame them." Link spat. "They are the ones with the vendetta."

"Against me, mainly."

"We can argue all day. It won't solve the problem of the seemingly mad demons." Link replied. "Who seem like we cannot kill."

"Ah. I've been thinking about that." The shade replied. "Having spent a long time on my own in the forest, where I was killed, I was thinking back over my previous fights with Majora and Ghirahim, especially Ghirahim. He vanished after I thought I had killed him with the Deity's sword, and by killed, I mean literally separating his torso from his abdomen."

"That should have done it, surely?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd have thought so, especially as the Master Sword was through his chest." The shade replied, sharing the same attitude as Link. "However, even though that seemed excessive, I didn't actually remove something from him, something that even demons have, however unlikely it seems."

"What are you getting at?" Link asked.

"Well, I think that in order to successfully 'kill' them, we need to…"

The shade was interrupted, as Link spun round, hearing Ilia approaching behind him. "Don't leave…" she whispered tearfully.

"I have to" he replied. "I can't let you or anyone else from the village run the risk of getting harmed by the demons. I care about you too much to see you hurt, or crying over my wounds…"

Ilia just started sobbing again, clutching Link tightly and pressing herself into his body. "Just, at least come back from time to time, even if it isn't for long…"

"It's pumpkin season now." Link replied, whispering into her ear. "You can go with Rusl and Fado when they sell them in Castletown every other day, and I'll be there."

Wiping away the tears streaming from her eyes, he lowered his lips onto hers, kissing her desperately, which she responded to equally. He felt her start pulling him in tighter, wanting more, which he desperately wanted to allow, but knew he had to go. He eased the kiss of, and put a hand around the horse-shaped necklace he had bought her.

"When you look down at this, remember that I am always here for you. Even though I won't be here with you, my essence will be."

"Link…" she whispered, more tears forming.

"I meant what I said last night, after we… well you know." he cooed, a slight smile forming at the corner of his lips, watching as she developed a light blush.

"As did I…" she replied, bringing him lower for a final kiss. She moaned into it, as he brought a hand down her cheek, before they separated. Breathing heavily, Link turned his head to ask the shade a question, and noticed that the shade had averted his gaze respectfully. "We are travelling together, so are you going to clamber on the back on Epona or what?"

The shade turned, facing Link. "I think four legs is the best way." In front of both Link and Ilia, he morphed into his wolf form, tail wagging. He set off, trotting down the dusty path, until he got to the rope bridge. Looking back, he nodded his head slightly, waiting. Link pulled out his horse whistle, and called Epona, who came galloping towards him, having been in the spring. Heaving himself up onto her back, he gave Ilia one more loving look, before Epona charged off, overtaking the shade's wolf, who followed after them.

Galloping out into Hyrule field, Link slowed Epona down, and started talking to the shade, who had caught up. "I'm not sure how welcome a wolf will be in Castletown, so I hope you don't mind us sleeping rough in the field…"

"You can stay in Castletown…" the shade replied, "I can stay out here."

"Please." Link replied. "If something goes down involving the two demons, it would be best if we were near each other, so we could act quickly."

"Suit yourself." The wolf replied. "We could also use the time training, so we are on top form. I'm sure nobody will mind if we start bashing the daylights out of each other in the middle of Hyrule field…"

"As long as you don't actually kill me, I think that's fine. Especially as I don't think I can kill the undead…" Link replied, raising an eyebrow at the shade. "This has been bothering me ever since we first met, and since I found out your true identity. Why was the hero of time killed in the forest?"

"It's a long story that needs condensing." The shade replied. "Essentially, after I had dealt with Ghirahim, Hyrule was at peace, with no threat imminent. The Princess Zelda of that era and I got married after she took the throne from her father, and we were happy." He paused, his long nose pointing downwards. Link halted Epona and dismounted on a small hill, overlooking the field, with the wolf sitting next to him. "Soon after we got married, reports started coming in from the forest that there were monsters lurking nearby, and the hero part of me kicked in, and I rushed off to help. Zelda said that I had no need to risk my life, and that she could send soldiers in to clear them out, but I had none of it. I went into the forest without having done any proper adventuring for a good while, and was unprepared in terms of medical supplies. I was ambushed by a large group of stalfos, and I got stabbed through my chest. I was able to defeat them all, but I was not making it far from where I got stabbed. Alone, I bled out."

Link stayed silent, sensing the sorrow that the previous hero had gone through. "I'm sorry."

"Except, that wasn't the end. My flesh disappeared, but my bones remained intact, as did my spirit. I became a skeletal creature you know, although not cursed. I couldn't return to Castletown and Zelda as I was, I would have been chased by the townspeople. I was able to gather news that Zelda has sent hundreds of search parties in order to find me, to no avail. Luckily, even though I was not with Zelda myself, let's just say before I left, I had made sure she would not be alone, and would have an heir…" the wolf turned towards Link, and slowly wagged his tail, at which Link chuckled. "Apparently, she gave birth to son, who came to rule Hyrule, and his descendent now rules Hyrule, the current Zelda." The wolf paused again, letting out a canine snort. "I spent hundreds of years on my own in the forest, practicing with my sword, and discovering more secrets of the forest. I re-found the portal to Termina, where Majora entered from, and thought about destroying it, so nothing could happen to Hyrule. But I had nothing to destroy it with, so I stayed around there, guarding it for years on end. Until Hyrule was attacked, and I found you."

"And the rest is history…" Link sighed, watching the waning sun, which had started to dip below the skyline, turning the sky bloody red.

"My turn to ask a question." The shade said, facing towards the sunset. "Did you and Ilia do something last night?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Link replied, blushing slightly.

"I just want to check whether my successor is a real man." The wolf replied, letting his tongue now come forward over his teeth.

"A bit rich, coming from a skeleton/wolf" Link joked. "To answer your question, yes."

"I can sense you care greatly for her." The shade continued. "Don't repeat the same mistake I made, making my wife, Zelda, spend a life in mourning after I vanished. Always be prepared."

"Can't say I was prepared for this…" Link complained, which made the wolf turn to him. "Neither was I, Link."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Who liked the shade's backstory? I thought that I could add to the regret that he shows in-game, as well as developing the after story from my previous fic. Anyways, Link has now left Ordon with the shade. How will he cope? And what of Majora and Ghirahim? To be continued… at some point later this week._

_Please review! You questions and comments help me keep going! Thanks!_


	9. Careful what you wish for

Several days later, Link was getting tired of aimlessly walking around Hyrule field, only briefly dashing into Castletown to get much needed food every other day. He and the shade had not heard anything of Ghirahim or Majora, and being constantly vigilant was wearing him down. To help pass time, the two sparred in the middle of the field, matching each other in terms of skill and power. The shade did have a slight advantage in the fact that he did not grow tired from having no muscles, but neither of them would admit that.

During one particularly hot day, the two had taken a break, and were sitting on top of a hill, overlooking Castletown, when Link saw a horse and rider quietly exit the town. Getting a better look, he noticed the royal colours on adorning the horses flank, as well as the unmistakable hair of the princess.

"Seems like we have royalty headed our way…" Link murmured, seeing Zelda slowly approach. "Are you going to stay as a skeleton, or a wolf?"

"Probably a wolf, but I'll still remain visible." The shade replied, quickly morphing into his golden wolf. "I think I'm getting fleas." He groaned, scratching one ear.

"Who said that being a hero was glamorous?" Link jokingly replied. "I know the feeling only too well, as Midna would not shut up about that at all…"

He stopped talking, as he heard Zelda approach. He quickly stood up and then knelt down on one knee. "Your majesty." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, spare me the formalities…" Zelda huffed, dismounting. "That's the whole reason I crept away from my meetings today." Link laughed, standing back up.

"Link, who's that?" she asked, nodding towards the shade's wolf, who was staring intently at her.

"A friend." Link replied, eliciting a confused look from Zelda. "Ok, someone of great importance, who helped me during the whole twilight ordeal, and is now with me until Ghirahim and Majora are defeated." He looked towards the wolf. "You might as well change forms."

"Are you sure?" came the reply, but through Link's mind.

"She can take it. We've all seen some terrifying shit in our time here…" Link replied.

"Fair point." The wolf replied, before morphing into his skeletal form, making Zelda gasp.

"Your majesty." He now spoke, kneeling down.

"Oh no, not again…" she groaned. "Please stand up!"

"As you wish…" he replied, chuckling. "Forgive the whole 'undead' look I've got going, but I don't really have much choice."

Zelda looked back to Link, who was enjoying the shade toying with her. "Link, who is… rather, who was this?"

"Zelda, you look at the Hero of Time, Link." Link replied, making Zelda go wide eyed. "What?" she gasped, staring at the shade. "Is it possible?"

"I think so…" the shade replied, straightening his helmet.

Zelda slowly walked up to the shade, pausing before him. She then suddenly slapped him, making the shade stagger, and Link wince in sympathy.

"Excuse me, princess?" the shade murmured, terrified. Zelda stared indignantly before him, before realising what she had done. "Ahh, umm…" she spun round, blushing. "I have no idea what just happened. I'm… I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted, your majesty…" the shade chuckled, making Zelda spin around again. "Why are you laughing? I just slapped you for no real reason!"

"Ah, you slapped me for a very good reason!" the shade laughed. "Probably my wife reaching through the sacred realm to punish me for charging off into action!"

"By 'wife', you must mean my ancestor, the then Queen Zelda?" she replied, smirking. "I've read up on that part of Hyrule history. What on earth were you thinking, charging off without any preparation?"

"Simple." The shade replied, shrugging. "I wasn't." Link and the shade burst out laughing, leaving Zelda thoroughly confused. "Sounds a bit like me!" Link replied, trying to control himself.

"The hero can change, but his traits can't. Good or bad." The shade continued. "However, neither does the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom…"

"And what do you mean by that?" Zelda asked.

"Well, in terms of beauty…" the shade began, making Zelda blush slightly, "and in common sense, you and my wife are exactly the same. Hopefully, it has been long enough for her to forgive me, when I can finally pass onto the same realm as her…"

"I know how you can do that…" Zelda replied, intriguing the shade. "If you are interested, of course."

"That's interesting, your majesty." The shade said, "but it seems I have one more task at hand before I can do that."

"Obviously." Zelda replied. "Speaking of that, have you heard of any of their movements?"

"No." Link sighed, kicking the ground. "We've been trudging around Hyrule field for days, as I can't risk Ordon or any other region getting harmed just because I am there."

"Remember, you are always welcome at the Castle, even if for a short time. Although, I wouldn't recommend walking through town as a skeleton…" she replied, glancing a look at the shade.

"Enough of us, Zelda." Link said, changing the topic. "Apart from hating court life, how are things for you going?"

Zelda paused. "Well, my council has demanded that royal suitors start visiting soon, which I object to greatly."

"Too bad…" Link replied jokingly, but stopped when Zelda shot him a warning look. "They can't be all that bad, can they?"

"Oh yes." Zelda and the shade replied. "Wait, how do you know what royal suitors are typically like?" she asked the shade.

"Before we married, my Zelda had to by law see a few suitors, all of whom just tried it off with her in the first few minutes of meeting her, making me intervene, as a 'precautionary' measure." The shade sighed.

"Yuck." Zelda replied, shivering. "That's exactly why I can't do it."

"When will they arrive?" Link asked.

"Sometime today or tomorrow." Zelda replied, stretching. "Damn, that means I really should get back to the castle now…"

"Oh right, of course!" Link replied hurriedly, gently leading her over to her horse. "I trust you'll be ok on the way back? I mean, you have two tried and tested guards here…"

"Considering the fact that one of them is dead, I'd rather not take my chances…" Zelda laughed, before urging her horse onwards.

The shade waited for her to go out of earshot before grumbling, "Yep, definitely the descendant of my wife…"

"Why?" Link replied.

"Same attitude." The shade said. "And same physique. Apart from the hair. Where did the brown hair come into it?"

The following day, the two were bored out of their minds, staring down at the town. "This is really getting annoying." Link growled. "I almost want those demons to show up again."

"Be careful what you wish for…" the shade replied. "But my feelings are the same."

"You know what; I think I need to make some changes." Link said abruptly.

"What kind of 'changes'?" the shade answered.

"To my weapons…" Link replied, reaching inside his pouch, and pulling out the spinner. "I mean, what would happen if I sharpened the teeth on this? I can only imagine what this could do to Majora…"

"Do you have anything to sharpen it with?" the shade replied."It's a nice idea, but without a sharpener of some sort, it's impossible."

"Maybe if I attach some blades or something to some of the teeth…" Link suggested, putting the spinner back in his bag. He paused, glancing at the shade. "Something I've been wondering. Do you still have all your equipment from when you died?"

The shade sighed. "No, I was unprepared for anything, so I just went in with my sword and shield, and paid the price for it. My stuff is probably in a royal vault somewhere."

"Ah." Link replied. He looked past the shade, seeing a white stallion ride into view, with foreign royal colours adorning it's flanks. "Must be one of the suitors…"

The shade turned its head slightly, looking at the horse and rider. "Most likely, although he does look a bit scared. Wonder why…" The shade stopped, as the two noticed a group of bulblin riders chasing the prince, who was trying to shake them off. Link immediately leapt onto Epona's back, who reared up and charged off, with the shade transforming into his wolf form, following.

The prince looked up and saw Link approaching, with the golden wolf. "Please…" he shouted. "Help me!"

Link needed no further encouragement, letting off a volley of arrows from his bow, several bulblins falling off their boars. Several riders further back noticed their fallen comrades, and roared in anger, shaking their maces. Whilst they were concentrating on Link, the wolf had snuck round behind them, and started attacking them relentless, going straight for one bulblin's throat. Having successfully ripped it out, he leapt onto the next Bulblin, who met with the same grisly fate.

Only one Bulblin remained, and it was now the Bulblin's turn to be terrified. It willingly raised its hands in defeat, dropping its mace. Link dismounted Epona, and withdrew his sword, pointing it at the Bulblin as he advanced. "Go!" he shouted. "Send King Bulblin my regards, and that I expected better of him, after I defeated him last time." He spat the name, as the Bulblin screeched and charged back off to where the group had originally come from.

Link sheathed Excalib, and turned to the Prince, who had now recovered. "Are you ok, your majesty?"

The prince let out a loud sigh of relief. "Yes, thanks to you kind sir. What is your name?"

"Link, your majesty." Link replied, smiling kindly at the Prince. "I think the princess is expecting you, she told me yesterday."

"Ah, you must be the hero I've heard about the correspondence between myself and Princess Zelda." The Prince replied. "I should have realised from your bravery back there. My name is Prince Alistair, of Akkad."

"A pleasure, Prince Alistair."

Alistair laughed. "Please, first name basis. I think you've earned it, saving me from those monsters."

Link smirked. "Nothing that we aren't used to." He nodded towards the wolf, who had cleaned the blood from his muzzle.

"How did you train a wolf, no less a golden wolf?" Alistair asked, amazed.

"I won't say trained, but for the moment, we are partners." Link replied truthfully. He turned to the wolf, and said "Hey, go and search around the field, in case more royalty gets ambushed by the bulblins."

"Sure." Came the reply. "I was bored of just sitting anyways. I'll let you know if anything happens." With that, he turned and ran off.

"Incredible." Alistair replied. "You must be his master, you just have to be."

"Hah!" Link chuckled. "If I said that, he'd probably do the same to me as you just saw him do to this bulblins. We are equals, and no less." He turned, facing Alistair full on. "I guess the Princess is waiting. Do you want me to accompany you, Alistair?"

"I can't think of any safer hands to be in…" Alistair grinned, making Link roll his eyes. Mounting Epona, he led Alistair and his stallion up to a bridge into Castletown, where he let Epona loose to roam. "Dismounting?" he asked Alistair.

"I can't risk losing this horse, so I'll just give him over to the guards at the castle." Alistair replied, to which Link shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Deep in the forest, by the portal to Termina, Ghirahim and Majora plotted. "That last attack really shook both of the heroes up…" Ghirahim noted. "Even though we weren't expecting the remains of the hero of Time to show up, we still did well."

"I cannot define it as doing 'well' until they lie dead at my feet." Majora spat, exercising his whips. "I should have carried on, instead of listening to you and showing restraint. This can only lead to problems for us in the future. Now, he has probably recovered, and will only make himself stronger to defeat us."

Ghirahim smirked. "Well, then I have a proposition, to help both our wants and desires. It involves the two of us conjoining…"

"What?" Majora asked, spinning round to face the pale demon. "Conjoining? How is that even possible?"  
>"Simple…" Ghirahim laughed. "Revert to your mask form, and wrap your tendrils around my face, so we can share in each other's power."<p>

"Will that even work?" Majora asked sceptically. "If that were even to happen, who would be in control?"

"Ah, I'm not sure." Ghirahim admitted. "Maybe I'd be in control of my aspects, and you in control of your aspects, so I'd be able to make us move and such things."

Majora stared at Ghirahim. Finally he relented. "Fine. The sooner we end those vermin, the better." With this, Majora turned back into his mask form, and started floating close to Ghirahim, who simply smiled. "Embrace me, fellow demon…"

Majora unleashed two tendrils, wrapping around Ghirahim's face. Even though he was expecting it, Ghirahim still shouted in reaction, and screamed when the mask forced itself onto his face, eyes glowing bright red.

Ghirahim's body collapsed onto one knee, as their personalities mixed. Steadily, the new combination of Ghirahim and Majora got to both feet, and started laughing uncontrollably.

Majhim was born. And ready to unleash vengeance on the hero.

**_A/N: Majhim is born! What powers does it have? Will the combination work? Am I crazy? Probably, but that's beside the point. Please rate and review :) Your support helps me out a lot! Thanks for reading, and see you soon._**


	10. Goat

"So, what exactly is your relationship with Princess Zelda?" Prince Alistair asked, as he and Link walked into Castletown, Link constantly looking around him.

"Good friends." He replied.

"Meaning what?" Alistair questioned, raising an eyebrow. Link laughed at this.

"In short, together we separated the Twilight and Light realms, which had become one due to very complicated reasons that would take too long to explain right now."

Alistair shrugged. "Fair enough."

Walking into the town market square, Link was glad that he wasn't being swarmed by people. Having been a fair while since he had been knighted, he assumed that his name was no longer a household name…

"Hey, it's Link!" came a shout from one of the merchants nearby, making everyone stop what they were doing, and look around excitedly at him. "So much for that…" he grumbled, before walking hurriedly off, Alistair in quick succession.

Having escaped from the oncoming crowd, Alistair looked at Link incredulously. "Most people would have loved seeing an enormous crowd of fans coming towards them. Do you find them annoying?"

Link sighed. "It's complicated. I am flattered by the attention, but…" he stopped, lowering his eyes slightly.

"But what?" Alistair asked, as they continued up to the Castle Gates.

"Again, it's complicated. After everything I went through, I wanted to return home, to Ordon, and stay there. I had everything I needed there, but now, for the safety of those who I love, I can't stay in one place for too long. I'm sure the Princess will explain if you ask, but it is nothing you need concern yourself with."

"I see." Alistair replied, as they came up to the gates, the guards standing to attention. "Well, I thank you Link. Not many could have done what you did, saving me from the bulblins. I just hope that you don't have to deal with any more, since you look like you could do with a break."

"Hopefully, I can get one soon…" Link sighed, before extending his arm. "Take care Alistair. I think the Princess will like you quite a bit…" he smirked at the last comment.

Alistair chuckled. "She may do, or she may not. That's not for me to say." He met Link's hand, and shook firmly. "Thank you Link." With that, he smiled once more at Link, before going up to the guards, leaving Link to go back down the hill to the town.

Ghirahim's half of Majhim was relishing in the new found power he had access to. "I knew you had access to great power, but I never imagined it would be this strong…" he giggled, stretching a long slimy tendril.

"I like keeping things undercover." Majora replied. "If you are thinking of taking the cursed hero now, it would be foolish, we are not used to this form…"

"I suppose you are right…" Ghirahim sighed defeatedly, before his eerie smile returned. "Or, we could send something after him in our stead…"

Majora's spirit cackled at this prospect. "What do you propose?"

"How about something that he is used to, and would normally not be afraid of?" Ghirahim leered. "It seems this Link is competent with goat farming, so how about…"

"I like this!" Majora sneered, but stopped as Ghirahim teleported their conjoined form to behind the goat farm in Ordon village, where they noticed a fresh section of earth. "Are we digging it up?"

"Why dig?" Ghirahim laughed, lifting up both arms, concentrating on the goat that they had killed when fighting Link earlier on in the week. Slowly but surely, the earth started moving, and the goat's corpse emerged from the ground, its flesh half rotted off.

"It could do with some, 'fixing, don't you think?" Ghirahim whispered, summoning pulsing black diamonds. He summoned more and more, until they completely surrounded the now floating corpse, blotting out the view of the body. He then mentally forced the diamonds into the body, piercing into it.

Nothing happened for a second, and Majora was about to spite Ghirahim, when they both heard an unearthly demonic sound, but it was still quiet enough not to draw the attention of the villagers. The goats once glazed eyes glowed bright red, and black armour starting forming all over the goat, apart from its breast and forehead, where large bright red diamonds flashed. It's horns became even more gnarled and twisted, a true image of devilry.

"I'm impressed with your handiwork…" Majora noted, "Although, the hero could probably easily defeat it as it is."

"I didn't say I was finished…" Ghirahim chuckled, before teleporting them to Hyrule field. He snapped his fingers, and the goat started pulsing visibly, and swelling up to 20 times its original size. Now towering over Majhim, the goat's bleats became deafening, the sheer force ripping leaves off their stems. "This will surely catch the hero's attention…" Majhim cackled, the masked face glowing maliciously. Unfortunately, they failed to notice the golden wolf, who had spotted the goat, and was now charging full pelt towards Castletown, to warn Link.

Link had been hoping to get out of Castletown without getting distracted by anything going on in the market, but his attention was drawn to a large crowd surrounding a large stall selling Pumpkins. "Must be the Ordonian stall…" he thought, and thought he had time to see it. He halted, as he thought he heard a far off explosion, but shrugged it off, thinking it was from somewhere in Castletown, possibly from the Malo-Mart. As he got closer to the Pumpkin stand, he heard voices shouting loudly over the usual rabble of the market.

"What would Link want with someone like you?" a feminine voice sneered.

"You aren't anything special to look at, in any department…" Another voice shouted. Link thought he heard another voice sniffling. Creeping round behind the crowd, he caught sight of Ilia, who had been left in charge of the stall, and was now struggling to keep composed during the onslaught of insults. "Please just go away…" she whispered, dropping her head.

"Ooh, getting stroppy now are we?" one girl jeered, making the others join in with her. Ilia looked like she was about to break, so Link chose this moment to step in. Walking forwards, he cleared his throat loudly, making the entire crowd turn around and shriek at the sight of him. Link saw the relief and joy flush over Ilia's face, but he gestured for her to remain seated.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked loudly, to which the crowd of girls jumped back. One girl spoke up with a wavering voice, "Oh, Link. This girl…" she gestured towards Ilia, "was badmouthing you in front of everyone, so we were putting her in her place…"

"Really?" Link said sarcastically. He took a step forwards and continued. "I think the only people that are badmouthing are you, trying to make my 'GIRLFRIEND'…" he emphasised this world, making their faces drop, "feel like complete crap and worthless. That's pathetic." He shook his head, and turned around.

"Link…" one of them piped up.

"Go." He replied flatly. He heard them trudging away, and could feel some of the angry glares aimed at Ilia, although his back was turned. After a short while, he turned around, greeted by Ilia, tearfully smiling at him. "Thank you…" she whispered, before running straight into his arms, letting out gentle sobs into his chest. He slipped his arms around her, kissing her head lightly, and shushing her crying.

"Did I catch the worst of it?" he whispered, soothing her.

"Y… Yeah." She whispered, breathing deeply." She looked up at him, her eyes still wet. "Am I nothing to look at?" she asked quietly.

"Ilia, listen." Link answered, staring intently down at her. "Don't you dare listen to what other jealous people might say. People will have different opinions, which they are fully entitled to. The views may become skewed with what they feel at the moment though, so don't listen."

"But am I nothing to look at though?" she asked.

Link sighed, before pulling her into a deep kiss, which she gladly returned. Remembering that they were still in a public place, Link lifted his lips off hers, enjoying her now familiar taste. "Does that answer your question?" he asked, to which she just smiled, her doubt gone.

"Link?" another familiar voice came from behind him, at which Link turned the two of them, facing Bo and Rusl. "Is everything alright?"

"I think she's fine now…" Link sighed, loosening his hold on her. "Just some people harassing her for being…"

"Shameful." Rusl replied. "I think we shouldn't leave her alone at the stall anymore, in case they come back…"

"I think they got the message" Link smiled, winking. He was about to go on and say more, but stopped when he saw the golden wolf land in front of him, making the crowd gasp and scatter. To everyone else, the wolf barked, but Link heard what the shade really had to say.

"Link, big problems. Ghirahim and Majora…"

Link's eyes widened. He drew in a sharp breath, and stepped back, releasing his hold on Ilia.

"Link?" she asked, fearing the stunned look in his eyes.

"Gotta go!" he shouted, before charging off to the nearest exit to Hyrule Field, with the wolf in tow.

"What were they doing?" Link shouted, as the two charged across a bridge.

"It seems like they have joined together. Literally." The shade replied, running at Link's heels. "Majora seems to have attached himself to Ghirahim's face, and they have summoned the goat they killed when fighting you recently."

"What?" Link shouted, glancing down at the wolf, as they reached the grass.

"When Ghirahim unleashes his true form, he covers himself in black armour, that cannot be damage by any sword, even the Master Sword. And he has covered the goat in this, apart from a few red diamonds."

"Great…" Link replied, stopping. "I probably can't call Epona now, this is an emergency." He reached into his satchel, and pulled out the spinner. Jumping onto it, he set off, withdrawing his bow, attaching it to his side. Slowly, he saw a dark shape start to appear on the horizon, and started recognizing the goat-like figure. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Yes!" the shade replied. "Oh shit! It's charging you!"

"Wha…" Link started, before he too saw the demonic looking goat charging towards him, it's horns lowered at his head. He veered left, narrowly avoiding the goat as it attempted to ram him. The goat turned and faced Link, as he leapt off the spinner, putting it back in his bag. He heard a cackling noise above him, and saw what he thought was Ghirahim standing on the goat's head, but with Majora's mask on his face.

"Greetings Hero!" Majhim shouted. "You know Ghirahim and Majora separately, but you do not realise the strength of our combined powers! Feast your eyes on this!" The demon spread his arms, and laughed. "A once simple goat that you cared for will now help end you! Have fun!" With that, Majhim clicked his fingers disappearing.

"Great." Link seethed, staring up at demonic goat, who boomed again, and charged at Link once more. Link rolled in-between its legs, launching into a spinning attack on its legs. Infuriatingly, he found that Excalib's razor sharp edge just clanged off the armour, just as the shade had warned.

"What the hell can I do to kill this bastard?" he shouted mentally at the shade, who had now morphed into his skeletal form, his sword drawn.

"We've got to attack the red marks on its chest and forehead!" he shouted, before getting knocked down by one of the goat's forelegs.

Growling, Link ran behind the goat, who was still focused on the shade's body. He noticed a rough edge where the goat's tail would have been, but seemed to be amiss. Link quickly reached into his satchel, pulling out a single clawshot. Aiming at the edge, he fired, and found himself rushing into the goat's armoured hide. Pulling himself up, he started running along the goat's back, which drew the goat's attention. It started bucking and shaking up and down, trying to remove him, but Link kept low, getting all the way to the nape of its neck. He leapt high over the crown of the goat's head, bringing Excalib point downwards. Yelling, he brought it down with all his force, slamming the sacred blade into the middle of the red diamond, sacred white light erupting from the piercing.

The demonic terror bellowed loudly in pain, as Link withdrew Excalib, and slashed violently at the mark on its head, releasing more blinding light. The beast writhed in pain, and thrust its head from side to side, throwing Link off. He managed to land on his feet, but stumbled backwards with the force. Regaining his footing, he heard the shade whisper to him "Take out your bow, with light arrows! NOW!"

Complying, Link quickly withdrew his bow, rolling to the side to avoid the oncoming charge. He heard running behind him, and knew the shade was charging up behind him.

"Get closer to the front of the goat!" the shade roared, brandishing its sword. "When I say, crouch down, and I'll jump onto your back. Stand up, and I'll leap off you, so I can reach the mark on its chest. Otherwise, I'm not sure what we can do against this!"

Link said nothing, but drew the attention of the goat by firing a normal arrow at the goat's head, it safely pinging off a horn. The goat started charging the two of them, and Link withdrew a light arrow, and primed it.

"NOW!" the shade yelled, running up behind Link. At this, Link kept the bow drawn, crouching down on one knee. He felt the shade's foot press down on his back, and he pushed upwards from his knees. The shade was sent soaring up, straight into the path of the oncoming goat. Spinning himself around, he unleashed a devastating backslash into the red mark on the beast's chest, making it reel back in pain. Link used this opportunity to unleash the light arrow he had been saving, and sent it straight into the red mark on the goat's head, brilliant yellow light bursting out from the arrow wound.

The combined force of the two attacks stunned the armoured goat, which started charging off in a completely different direction to Link and the shade, who had now landed. Link's eyes widened with horror as he saw it pelting down towards Castletown…

"We need to stop the bastard!" he shouted, and rapidly pulled out his spinner, and set of in pursuit, the shade turning back into wolf form and following behind as quickly as possible.

The pair quickly caught up to the goat, which was rapidly approaching the southern entrance to the town. Guards had been watching the carnage that had already happened, and were firing in vain at the goat with crossbow bolts.

"Use me, Link…"

Link glanced quickly down at the wolf, who was running alongside him. "Was that you?"

"I heard it too." The wolf replied, before staring at Link's satchel. "I think that it was the deity…"

Link felt himself tighten up, but carried on, overtaking the goat and leaping off the spinner. He turned and adopted an aggressive stance towards the goat, which finally stopped in its tracks, sending gravel and dust flying all around.

"Should I?" Link asked telepathically. "Is it safe?"

The wolf sidled up next to him and replied, "For the good of the town, and our safety, do it."

"Don't be afraid, Link…"

Link quickly reached into his bag, and found the shape of the deity's mask. Steadying himself, and seeing the goat lower its head and move in to ram him, he lifted the mask onto his face, and let the power embrace him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The deity returns next time! And believe me, I'm making him as overpowered as possible, in response to Majora's Mask coming to the 3DS. Expect lots of crazy manouvers and lots of goat destruction! **

**Reviews are always appreciated. I swear I won't rip your head off, even if it is critical. For now.**


	11. A deity's return

Link was met with blinding light after putting the mask on. He lifted his hand to his face to shield his eyes from the intense glare, which slowly dimmed as his eyes grew accustomed to their new environment. Eventually, he managed to lower his hand, and took in his surroundings.

It was similar to that when he had trained with the hero's shade, only Hyrule Castle was missing, and it seemed generally brighter. The ground however was flooded with a thin sheen of water that was as still and unmoving as the atmosphere in this strange realm. It seemed to stretch onto infinity, the water reflecting the clouded sky. The only thing interrupting this infinity was a tall figure, facing directly at Link. It stared at him briefly, taking in his features. Link steadied himself as it spoke.

"Welcome, Link. It has been a long time since my help was last required."

"Who are you exactly?" Link asked. "I've been told some details, but I am still not sure…"

The figure tipped its head back and chuckled quietly, unsettling Link. After a while, the figure looked back down at Link, with a proud and powerful look. "I used to be called the Fierce Deity, once renowned for my brutality and skill in battle. That was when I was in Termina, a dark and mysterious land. Your ancestor, and mentor I believe, brought me back to Hyrule and purified me, making me the so called 'Purified Deity'"

"The hero of time brought you back?"

The deity sighed. "Yes, he used my power as you did, but to finish of Majora, although that hasn't seemed to have worked. He also used me to fight against Ghirahim when he was out for the hero's blood, but that doesn't seem to have worked either."

Link grimaced. "I know all too well."

"I know you know." The deity replied, surprising Link. "I've been watching with interest ever since you placed my mask in your satchel. I must say, you skill and arsenal of weapons clearly matches or surpasses that of your ancestor. Although, you both are mortals, and lack the pure power that I have been gifted by Gods"

"Other Gods?" Link asked, open mouthed. "I thought there were only 3 golden goddesses; Farore, Din and Nayru!"

"In Hyrule, only those three are revered, as they are the most pure and uncorrupted of all gods." The deity responded. "I too was mortal, like you, but turned into a pseudo-god by the true gods, to be used as their pawn. I was corrupted with their malice, which spited me until I was purified."

"Wow…" Link breathed. "It's an incredibly story…"

"Unfortunately, a true one at that." The deity solemnly replied, before turning to a more pressing matter. "However, it seems we have an issue at hand. The two demons I thought I slaughtered have joined forces, and bodies."

Link growled. "Yes, and created an abomination from a goat that I used to herd. The previous hero and I cannot stop it as we are, as it is covered in dark armour created by Ghirahim, and our previous attacks have only injured it."

The deity cracked his knuckles. "And you want me to step in?"

"To stop any damage happening to Castletown…" Link muttered.

The deity laughed again, making Link raise his eyebrow.

"Sorry, but since I've been purified, I've enjoyed in feeling true emotions again, so I make most of the opportunities." The deity stretched and continued speaking. "Very well. I shall aid you. I must warn you, you will not control what movements happen. You will very much take a passive role now, although you may speak if needed. Leave this all to me."

"As you wish…" Link replied, nodding respectfully.

"Let's see if I can still take on demons…" the deity responded, as Link's vision started fading back into the present, and the demonic goat.

All of the guards on the town walls gasped in shock as they saw the brilliant blue light surround and submerge Link as he put the mask on. The townspeople, including Ilia, Rusl and Bo had all heard the thundering hooves of the goat as it had charged blindly towards the town, and Ilia had almost fainted, knowing that Link could be dealing with the deafening noise. However, they too saw the blue light surging up from the sky, just outside the southern exit from town, and heard an incredibly loud roar, which they recognized as Link. Glancing worriedly at each other, the two men started restraining Ilia, as she tried to run towards the noise, wanting to see what was making Link make his tremendous scream, and console him.

The goat too had stopped in its tracks, as it stared at the figure before it. Link's body had started surging upwards, and more muscle started growing on his already developed frame. Now towering above eight feet, the deity had reached its true stature, and stopped its screaming, now distinct from Link's. The shade's wolf peered quietly up at the deity, intimidated and impressed at being able to see it, and not experience it first person.

The deity opened its eyes, and glared up at the goat, which was enraged at this new threat, that was more imposing than its previous assailants. The deity growled in a loud booming voice, before reaching to its back, and unsheathed its helixed sword. The ringing of metal was unearthly, as the sword emerged into the air. The deity twirled the sword in his hand, enjoying the freedom of movement he had access to. His twisting blade started gleaming, a heavenly white light pouring from the razor sharp edges. Smiling up at the goat, the deity adopted a fighting stance, blade pointing behind him.

"Time to tame the beast…" he thought, before surging forwards, travelling at just sub-sonic speed. The goat did not even have time to prepare itself, as the deity leapt upwards, staring directly into the goat's blood red eyes. He then unleashed a now sacred beam from his blade, striking directly at the goat's head. The entire body was enwrapped in dazzling light, making the goat bellow out in pain, enduring the wrath of the deity, and the pure energy that he carried. It raised its head and brought it down, in an attempt to knock the deity back down to the ground.

Its head smashed into clean air, as the deity had already leapt behind the goats head, and was now busy slashing the entire length of his helixed sword down the beast's back on both sides, leaving large tears and rips in the armour that Ghirahim had summoned. The goat bucked at a furious rate, trying to shake the deity off, but the deity seemed unfazed by the motion going on beneath him. He unleashed more beams, paralysing the beast, giving the deity time to leap high into the air. As he reached his peak, he brought the tip of the helixed sword to face downwards. Shouting loudly, loud enough for Zelda and Prince Alistair to stop their meeting and stare out of a castle window, overlooking the action going on in the field. Flabbergasted, they saw a large figure hurtling down towards a black-clad goat.

Upon landing, the deity's sword impaled itself through the goat's spine in an explosion of light, sending black diamonds of armour flying. This stopped any possible motion from the goat, which crumpled onto the ground. It gazed bleakly in the direction of where it thought the deity was, although it was soon forced onto its side with a roar of pain, as the deity smashed his blade into the goat's side, barrelling it over. Leaping up once more, the deity went in for the final blow, forcing his blade downwards with all his might. He slammed his blade down in-between the eyes of the goat, piercing its now defunct brain.

Letting out a final bleat of agony, the goat reared its head up once more, tongue hanging limp over its front teeth. The red faded from its eyes, and the deity whispered, "Rest." With this, he withdrew his blade with a sickening crunch. Leaping off the goat, the body now started shrinking down to its original size, and further, minimizing into nothing. A cloud of black smoke crept up from the remains of the goat, all that was left of the terror. The deity sighed, completely indifferent to what he had just accomplished, as if it was nothing.

At that moment, Majhim teleported directly in front of the deity, staring at him with pure hatred and contempt. "Look who finally turned up " it sneered, the eyes of Majora's mask blazing red.

"Ghirahim, Majora." The deity spoke calmly, showing himself to be the rational one. "Why have you returned, and joined forces, no less?"

"None of your concern!" Majhim spat, glaring at the deity. "Although you have defeated both of us in the past, we are willing to turn a blind eye if you just don't interfere in the future, leaving the hero up to us."

The deity huffed. "Well, I'm afraid I cannot do that. I have sworn my services only to the hero, whenever he is incarnate, and will serve him with my life and power. It seems that you two have a vendetta against him, so I have a vendetta again you two…" Without warning, the deity slashed his blade forwards, sending a beam of energy directly at Majhim, engulfing them in the white hue, and screaming in agony. The deity went in for a direct assault, charging at the writhing form, but Ghirahim teleported them further away, and snarled a warning. "Have it your way. We will strike when unexpected. And a message for Link; Watch your back, hero." With that, Majhim snapped it's fingers, and teleported far away.

The deity growled in annoyance, but gave up. Knowing his work was done, he sighed, "You might need me again soon. Don't hesitate." Having done this, he reached up to his face, and returned Link to control.

Returning to his normal body was much less of an experience than changing into the deity, so Link was able to control his voice as he changed back to normal size. Transformation complete, he felt the shade's wolf brush up against him, in a comforting way. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, I think so…" Link murmured. "That was definitely power."

"I will admit, he has gotten much bolder since I used him last against Ghirahim…" the shade replied, gazing up at Link.

"Well, he took full control…" Link began, but stopped as the wolf gave him a worried look. "But, I did feel like I could step in at any time and take control if he became out of control."

"Good, I am just glad he is still in service to the hero…" the shade grimaced, tongue hanging out as he panted in the heat of the sun. Link pocketed the mask, in close reach in case he needed it in the near future. He stretched and turned around, to check that nothing else had been damaged, only to be met with the sight of a large crowd of townspeople and guards staring at him in awe. Their silence was broken by Ilia calling out his name from the crowd, and surging past the front ranks. She charged straight for him, and he caught her in his arms, holding tightly onto her. He saw Rusl and Bo take a more leisurely pace towards him, but concentrated on Ilia, seemingly about to hyperventilate.

"Link!" she heaved, trying to catch her breath. "We all heard the booming noises and explosions and then I heard a screaming voice which I recognized to be you and then I…"

"Breathe" he commanded, loosening his hold on her, allowing more oxygen to fill her lungs. It took until Bo and Rusl came up in stony silence for her to just about recover her breath.

"Link, you just keep surprising me." Rusl started. "I knew you had promise ever since I first gave you a blade, and then you went off on your journey to become the hero, and your skill improve even further, easily eclipsing me. But now…"

"I've never seen anything like that." Bo continued. "That was, unhuman…"

Link sighed, still easing Ilia to breathe slower. "It wasn't human. That was the work of a deity, but that is far too complicated to go over now…" He broke away from Ilia suddenly, spinning round, having remembered Majhim's words. Staring all around him, he settled down, only to start up again, searching all around him for any sight of the demon.

"Link, are you alright?" Ilia asked, trying to get closer to him, although he just kept getting further away, constantly checking over his shoulder.

"No, I'm paranoid." He retorted, before clamping his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…" Even though Ilia opened her mouth to say he didn't need to apologize, Link drooped his head, facing away from her. "I'm sorry…" he croaked. "But I'm not safe to be around for the time being…" He brought Epona's whistlecall to his lips, and soon enough she trotted up to him. "Ghirahim and Majora are now a greater threat than ever before, and they have showed what ends they will go to, by digging up and reanimating the corpse of a goat they killed. We cannot know what…"

He was interrupted by Majim teleporting directly behind him, and slicing a demonic blade across his back. He cried out in agony as he collapsed forwards onto his hands and knees, feeling the blood drip down his back. Ilia screamed out in terror, but was silenced as Bo and Rusl ran forwards and pulled her back. "No!" she cried out.

"Fear not…" Majhim cooed, licking across the length of his blade, enjoying the taste of Link's blood. "I won't kill him now. I'll just let his fear of letting you or himself getting hurt at any point destroy him from the insid…"

It was Majhim's turn to be surprised, as Epona and the shade's wolf seemed to sync up. Epona reared up, striking Majhim in the chest with a powerful hoof, knocking him down. The wolf then leapt onto the demon, ripping and tearing at its throat. Majhim cackled, and rose up, kicking the wolf off him, where it landed on the ground with a yelp of pain. "Hmph. Watch yourself, hero…" With that, he disappeared again.

Link staggered to his feet, the grass surrounding him stained crimson. He shuddered, realising the wound was far greater than he thought. His vision started blurring over, an instinctively turned around, imagining the Majhim would appear again. He slipped on the blood covered grass, and collapsed forwards, half submerged in his own blood. He didn't hear or feel any of the commotion that followed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: OH NOES! Link is down for the count for the time being! I enjoyed writing the Deity section, sometimes it is fun to write a combat scene where one side is just completely overpowered. _**

**_Anyways, thanks for reading! Feel free to favourite and review. Let me know what you liked or didn't like, or want to see coming. I might take inspiration from it! (I will of course give credit where it is due)._**


	12. Ultimatum

Link sighed happily as he hugged Ilia tightly, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She lifted her head up to gaze lovingly into his eyes. She moved her mouth to say something, but her eyes suddenly widened. She gasped, her grip loosening, and then fell forwards onto him. Link's gaze was met with a horrific sight, Majhim's razors sticking into her back. His feelings of shock turned to pain, as he heard Majhim cackling sadistically, and then teleported in front of him. Link couldn't move, his eyes filling up with tears of despair, as he cradled her lifeless body. He didn't react as Majhim summoned a great black blade, and lunged at his head…

Link jerked awake, screaming. His face was dripping with sweat, even though the night was cold… cold? Breathing heavily, and calming himself down, Link focused his eyes, taking in his surroundings. He was resting on a small bed roll, in a small circular tent. He wasn't wearing his tunic, rather a thin pair of white clothes.

He was about to try and stand up to look around, but just leaning forwards sent ripples of pain shooting through his sliced back, sending him crashing back onto the roll. At this point, the hero's shade burst through the open tent flap, brandishing his sword. Seeing Link awake, he dropped his gear and rushed over to Link's side. "Link! You've been unconscious for days!"

Link only groaned in response, wiping a forearm over his brow. "Felt like minutes..." He shuddered, trying to not think of the nightmare he had just had.

"You were writhing and pleading ever since you fell after Majhim's unprepared attack on you…"

"Oh God…" Link whined, reaching a hand to the stitches on his back. "It was painful. Still is…"

"Nothing too major." The shade confided, relaxing Link. "But still stitch-worthy. Any deeper, and the blade would have chipped your spine."

"Fairly minor then, compared to other injuries over my journey…" Link whispered, trying to lighten the mood. He sighed. "I guess everyone except you was panicking after the attack?"

"That might be an understatement…" the shade glumly replied. "It wasn't long after that Princess Zelda and that suitor we saved turned up, and demanded that you be taken to the royal infirmary for treatment, but I objected."

"Good." Link huffed. "Can't give the demons a chance to injure more people just because I'm vulnerable."

"That's exactly what I said." The shade replied. "The princess realised this after I said it, and relented, but your villagers, especially Ilia, demanded that you get treatment, and fast."

"Oh God…" Link moaned, in reaction to the name. "The nightmare…"

"I guess it involved her then?" the shade asked.

"Unfortunately…" Link grimaced. "I dreamt that Majhim sent razors slicing into her and killing her, and then finishing me off."

The shade sat, silent. Eventually he replied, "They are being ridiculously harsh, using psychological warfare to slowly drive you mental. First, the threat of constantly watching your back, then appearing as soon as they disappeared to deliver the blow, and now invading your dreams…"

Link said nothing, as he let reality sink in. His mind suddenly turned to another subject. "Epona?"

"Safe." The shade replied, gesturing out of the tent flap. "I've let her loose in the field, but checked up on her every so often. She really surprised everyone, rearing up and bashing them over the head…"

"What else from the hero's mount?" Link smirked. "How long was I out?"

"3 days." The shade replied. "I compromised with everyone else, allowing to get stitches quickly, but then getting the hell out of town. Your friends were not too keen about that, but I thought it was what you wanted."

"Thank you." Link replied gratefully. "So we are just somewhere in Hyrule Field?"

"Out of people's way." The shade responded. "But, you need to rest up further before we can do anything else. Luckily, I haven't heard or seen anything about the demons whilst you were unconscious. That's surprising, considering I kept guard constantly since you were struck down."

"Scared anyone?", Link asked, yawning.

"A few other suitors came by, full of arrogance. I think I managed to put them off with the whole golden wolf thing though…" the shade replied, the smirk evident in his voice. His tone turned more serious as he heard Link's stomach rumble. "Your Ordon friends wouldn't let you go too easily, so before I took you out here, they made sure to give us several large Pumpkin pies, which is a shame."

"Why?" Link asked as the shade handed him a large slice. The shade withheld the plate, staring at Link as if he were an idiot. "Oh right…"

Shaking his head, he handed Link the plate, who quickly wolfed the pie down. His stomach content, he felt sleep taking him over again. "I know you won't be sleeping, but make sure I don't do anything stupid in reaction to a nightmare…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"The nightmares will stop, after we do one simple thing to them."

"Being?" Link replied, breathing deeply.

The shade looked at Link's peaceful form before responding calmly "By tearing their hearts out of their bodies."

"Lovely." Link replied, before sleep claimed him.

Link did not sleep peacefully, as he was tormented constantly by more nightmares. Unable to bear anymore, he forced himself up and off his bed roll. Careful not to tear any stitches out of his back, he put his tunic on, but was confused when he was not able to find the slice on its back. Putting it on anyways, he grabbed his weapons and bag, and ventured out. He found the shade facing away from him, scanning the horizon for anything.

"Anything?" he asked.

Not turning round, the shade replied, "Nope. Would have let you know otherwise."

"Fair enough" Link shrugged. "By the way, why has my tunic not got a huge cut in it from the blade?"  
>"I was thinking about that…" the shade responded. "And have come to the conclusion that I have no idea why. Probable answer? Magic."<p>

"Amazing." Link sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Enough toying around!" Majora snapped. The two demons had separated themselves, finding the experience of being one unbearable. "We need to finish the hero off now, before he becomes too dependent on the deity!"

"But I'm having too much fun with the threat of sudden attack…" Ghirahim moaned, flicking his hair back over his eye. "I suppose though, that in order to do that, we need a situation where he would not have the mask on him, or not be able to use it."

"We cannot steal it…" Majora spat. "As it has been ''purified'', it no doubt has an effect if us demons touch it…"

Ghirahim growled, annoyed by this. Slowly, a wicked smile appeared on his face. "What if we were to… give him a situation where he would have to agree with our demands?"

"What do you mean?" Majora growled.

"Well, say we were to endanger something precious to him, and threaten to remove it from this planet unless he faced us in combat."

"With the mask? We'd have no chance." Majora replied.

"Ah, but if we fight him separately and he cannot use the mask due to agreement…"

"We'd have to remove the previous hero from the equation, and decide who fights him first." Majora hissed. "Which I volunteer for. I will bring him to his knees with…" Majora paused, morphing into his most powerful form. "… My whips."

Ghirahim smirked, enjoying the enthusiasm. "I too will change my form, although it might be more impressionable if I do it in front of him, and he realises he cannot hurt nor harm me in anyway without the power of the deity."

"Seems like we have a plan…" Majora shivered, whipping and killing a rabbit that was running through the clearing they were in. "But what to do to make him agree to our demands?"

Ghirahim leered, his perfectly white teeth gleaming. "I have an idea…"

"How do we remove their hearts then?" Link asked. As they had no choice but to wait for the demons to come to them, the two had been talking mindlessly for several hours, and the topic had turned back to the demons.

"I'm sure you noticed how powerful the deity is." The shade replied nonchalantly. "Especially his sword. I'm also sure that you have noticed the sheer size of the weapon as well."

"Yes, your point being?" Link asked, frowning.

"I thought it would be obvious. Their hearts are the centre of their evil and darkness, and by removing them by force with the deity's sword through their chest, that should end them."

"That seems logical enough." Link replied. "Problem is, they just fled when they saw the deity…"

"Well, I have a solution…" came a voice, familiar to both of them.

"Was that you?" Link asked the shade, to which he shook his head. The two locked eyes, before slowly turning their gaze over to Link's bag, and the Deity's mask. "Yes, me!"

Link reached into his bag, and pulled the mask out. "You can talk to both of us?"

"I'm a deity, remember? I can do many things that I haven't bothered to tell either of you." The deity replied, seemingly chuckling.

"I thought I knew everything…" the shade replied.

"Not even close, my friend." The deity's voice sighed. "But I have come to the realisation, just as Link did, that they are not so keen to fight me, as they are to fight Link."

"So?"

"So, how about this? Here is my plan…."

"Okay then." The shade spoke, perplexed at what had transpired.

"This feels weird…" Link groaned fiddling with his hat.

"I'm sure it does…" the shade responded, completely unable to think of what it must be like.

The two sat in silence for a short while, unable to think of anything else to say. It was then that the shade stood up abruptly, searching around him.

"What is it?" Link asked, jumping up.

"Something isn't right…" the shade replied, before reverting to his wolf form. "I'm going to check on Castletown, something just seems strange…." Without another word, he charged off, tail flicking.

Sighing, Link followed suit, running as quickly as possible behind the wolf.

Meanwhile, Ghirahim was hiding on the top of a gate leading into the town. He smirked as he saw the golden wolf charging straight under him and into the town, Link flagging behind. "What perfect timing…" he thought, glancing quickly over into the market square. The hero's villagers had turned up again, selling their pumpkins. He noticed the girl that seemed to attach herself to Link every time that they met, and started formulating a plan. His attention was drawn by the crowd parting, and a regal figure drawing all their attention. "Her majesty has arrived…" he thought, smiling.

The princess made her way quietly to the Ordon stall, and engaged the villagers in friendly conversation, mainly about Link. Ghirahim decided that he would act now, and summoned his blade. He circled the blade and clicked his fingers, summoning a great wall a pulse diamonds to surround the entirety of the town.

Link's advance behind the wolf was cut short as he approached the town's gates. He saw the wolf turn its head to look for him, and he increased his speed, only to halt himself before he slammed into the wall of diamonds that had appeared.

"Ghirahim…" he seethed, realising he was unable to get into the town. He tried looking for any points he could hookshot up to, but it was all solid stone. "Great."

The shade panicked as the diamond wall appeared. He tried speaking to Link telepathically, but was unable to connect with Link. "Shit." He growled, and turned round, charging off into the market place. The giant wall had now caught the attention of the entire crowd, including Zelda and the villagers, who stared up in panic at the sight. The wolf charged forwards towards the princess, who noticed the shining wolf approaching. Upon arriving, the shade turned into his skeletal form. "Princess, Link…."

"Where is he?" Ilia cried out, interrupting him.

"He's fine, but outside the wall…"

"What?"

"Ilia, calm down." Zelda soothed, but still glanced worriedly at the shade. "What's going on?"

"Time for action…." Ghirahim moaned happily, before snapping his fingers. He reappeared in front of Zelda, startling her and the group around her. The shade roared and unsheathed his sword, pointing it threateningly at Ghirahim. His threat was eliminated by Majora, who came out of nowhere. One of its whips wrapped around the sword, and yanked it away from the shade, clattering into the crowd.

"Greetings." Ghirahim cackled before snapping his fingers once more.

Link was staring at the diamond wall angrily, furious that he couldn't do anything. He heard hooves rushing up behind him, and he quickly turned. He was puzzled by seeing Epona sidle up to him, nuzzling into his shoulder. He patted her comfortingly, feeling some of his stress alleviated by Epona. This was unfortunately stopped, as diamonds walls now surrounded him and Epona, who reared up, panicking. Link calmed her, as a diamond floor now appeared below them, raising them up and over the walls of the town.

Link gasped, as he saw Ghirahim and Majora standing in front of the princess, the shade and his Ordon friends. He unsheathed Excalib and his shield, and held this pose until Ghirahim's floor lowered them to the ground.

"I'm glad you could join us, Link…" Ghirahim leered, snapping his fingers, dissipating the wall surrounding him and Epona. Epona snorted angrily and tried to charge Ghirahim, only to be halted by Link's arm, holding her back.

"What do you want?" he growled, glowering furiously at the demons.

"Funny you should ask." Majora interjected. "Simple. Your life."

Ghirahim sighed. "We have an ultimatum. Either you fight us now, without the aid of the deity or your items, allowing us to kill you. If you do this, we will leave Hyrule alone after we are done with you."

"The second choice?"

Ghirahim's eyes lit up with happiness. "I'm so glad you asked. Your other choice is…" He snapped his fingers, and appeared on the opposite side of Epona, tearing her away from Link. He pressed his blade to her head, which would kill her if she moved. Simultaneously, Majora unleashed its whips, wrapping both around the necks of Zelda and Ilia, making them gasp and squirm, as it began to gently squeeze.

"As I was saying, your other choice is for us to start killing those you care for, multiple at a time, until you relent. DECIDE!" Ghirahim shouted, pressing his blade tip lightly into Epona's skin, drawing blood and a whimpering snort from Epona.

Link was petrified, staring at the sight before him. Ilia's face had already started going blue, whilst Zelda was trying to keep composure, but starting to falter. Her face seemed to say "Don't give in."

Link turned his gaze quickly to the shade, who was standing in front of Bo and Rusl, guarding them. He nodded to Link, and offered his advice. "You know what to do."

Gulping, Link returned his gaze to the demons. "Fine. I'll fight."

Ghirahim's smile only seemed to widen. "Good choice! However, I will not fight you as I am…" He withdrew his blade from Epona, and Majora released its stranglehold on the two women, who collapsed to the ground, panting and gasping for air. Epona quietly clopped over to the two, providing support as they slowly pulled themselves up.

Link's attention was drawn to Ghirahim, who had now closed his eyes, and was uttering a quiet guttural groan. This groan grew steadily into a raging roar, as a black pillar of diamonds surrounded and encased his body, eclipsing him from sight. Link readied himself as Majora sauntered forwards, exercising its whips lightly, until it came to face him several feet away.

By this time, Ghirahim's pillar had started to recede, and Link got his first glimpse of Ghirahim's true form. Covered in shining black armour, Ghirahim stepped forwards, staring intently at Link with his now empty white eyes. He didn't smirk, but still spoke with venom and amusement in his voice. "You will now see my real identity, which will pierce you, and show you why your attacks will be futile…"

He snapped his fingers, changing form again, making everyone (including Majora) gasp at the sight. Link's gaze was met by a blade of pure evil, almost a complete opposite of the Master Sword. Its tempered edge glinted in the midday sun, and Link started to break out in a light sweat. "He's a sword?" he thought.

"Unfortunately, yes…" the shades voice appeared in his head. "I forgot to mention that."

Ghirahim changed back into his humanoid form with a click, and summoned more walls, this time encasing Majora and Link. Again, a diamond floor appeared below them, sending them spiralling up into the air, hovering over the terrified townsfolk. The walls and floor started to expand, enlarging the deathly arena. Link glanced down, catching glimpses of the worried and scared faces below, especially that of the people from Ordon. Ilia had now recovered, and was staring up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Link's grip on Excalib tightened, and snapped his gaze back around to Majora, who cracked its whips against the walls and floor of the arena.

Ghirahim appeared atop the walls, summoning his blade. He calmly licked its edge, before pointing the tip in Link's direction. "Well Hero," he shouted, allowing the crowd below to hear, "This is finally it. The time when we can get our revenge on you once and for all. Once your body is on the edge of life, I will release the floor beneath you, sending you crashing to the ground, mangled and broken."

Link heard the crowd below cower in fear at this prospect, but his face remained stoic, scowl ever deepening.

Ghirahim continued. "After this, we will remove your ancestor from this earth, who manage to defeat both of us before." He snarled at this, glaring down at the armoured figure standing on the ground.

"Enough talking!" Majora whipped, lashing out at Link suddenly. "This ends now!"

**_A/N: Final showdown? Already? What? How? Why?_**

**_Because I said so. _**

**_I know I could have gone more places, had more boss fights in this, but it just seems ridiculous that in every game, the final boss doesn't intervene earlier on in the game, determined to put an end to any hero. _**

**_Anyways, rant over. See you all next time!_**


	13. The legendary showdown

Link bashed his shield forward, connecting with Majora's oncoming whip. The two met, letting the whole of Hyrule know with a deafening clang. Link flipped backwards, his gaze never leaving the Terminian demon.

"How do you feel, knowing that you are helpless without the help of your 'deity' and your gear?" Majora taunted, flicking its other appendage at Link. He slashed at it with Excalib's edge, creating a neat slice across the whip. Majora grunted, but continued its taunting. "How do feel, that your friends below will see your blood, oozing from your neck, painting the ground below a glorious red?"

"I've bled before." Link retorted, circling the demon. "And from greater threats than you."

"Oh, trying to use my style against me?" Majora screamed. "Be silenced!" Majora started pirouetting, creating a blade from its two whips. Link raised his shield to deflect the oncoming attack, but was knocked to the ground. Stunned, he felt Majora wrap a whip around his torso, and fling him in the direction of Ghirahim's wall.

Link braced his legs, bending them before they collided with the wall. On impact, he jumped in the opposite direction, Excalib's point aimed straight at Majora's chest. Majora turned to the side, avoiding the full impact, but still received a nick from the razor sharp edge. A thin trickle of a dark black substance oozed from the wound, making Majora tenfold as angry, and Ghirahim pay closer attention.

"Time for a change…" Majora seethed, before raising its head skyward, and letting out an almost childish yell, but Link still had to cover one ear with a hang, to partly block of the noise.

"This should be fun!" Ghirahim cackled, noticing the lightning clouds that were now forming around the walled arena. The clouds merged, until it seemed like one giant black cloud above the arena, sparking threateningly. Majora yelled once more, thrusting its whip-tips up to the cloud. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning black armour to cover Majora's whips. The lightning thundered down, electrifying both whips. Majora stared straight at Link, who raised his shield defensively. Lashing out, Majora slammed a sparking whip into the shield, which conducted the electricity, sending it shooting through Link's body.

Going into a spasm, Link struggled to keep his eyes focused, as another whip found its way onto his body. Jerking into a spasm, Link tried to cry out, only to have it broken up by the shock. Majora raised its whips skyward again, yelling joyfully as more electricity spread to its whips. The electricity left Link's body, and he decided to take the fight to Majora. As Majora moved to whip him again, he rolled forwards and leapt up with Excalib raised up. The lightning now moved to Link's blade with a terrifying roar, and with a roar of his own, Link sliced the charged Excalib across Majora's neck.

The combination of Excalib's sacred power and the lightning had an instant effect on Majora. The demon was blasted into Ghirahim's wall, which partly shattered from the power. An open wound in the demon's neck showed the damage; more fluids, all the while the electricity and sacred light jolting and frying the demon.

"See how you like it…" Link spat, leaping in again, to deliver a final blow to Majora's chest.

"I don't think so…" an icy voice murmured behind him. Link's attack was halted by a new diamond wall appearing and covering the writhing demon. Excalib bounced uselessly off the wall, and Link flipped backwards off the diagonal wall, to meet Ghirahim staring at him despicably, with merciless red eyes. He summoned his own blade, only to throw it at Link. Link easily deflected it with his shield, and looked up as Ghirahim now summoned a much larger blade with serrated edges, that was easily the size of the demon. Ghirahim swirled it around with ease, before gripping it with two hands.

"So, you may have brought Majora here to a complete wreck, but try even harming my body!" he roared, as he now surged in, bashing the side of Link's shield. Link's arm groaned at the force as he staggered back, surprised by the force Ghirahim dished out. He was given no reprieve, as Ghirahim teleported behind him and clubbed him in the spine with the flat of his blade. Link groaned as pain gnawed at his back, but he still rolled forward, escaping a second hit from Ghirahim. He hissed as he tried to stand back up, his spine badly bruised. He caught a glimpse of Ghirahim lowering himself, and felt his blade smash into his shin, shattering it. He cried out as he collapsed forward, panting and whimpering in pain. He saw Ghirahim raise his blade once more to finish him off, but heard Majora call out.

Ghirahim stopped his blade from moving down into Link's head, as he turned and saw Majora steadily get to its feet, re-energised. "Why did you stop me finishing his life?" he shouted.

"Because, maybe it would have more effect…" Majora began, before walking over and whispering into Ghirahim's ear. Ghirahim's scowl was replaced by a small smirk, before his traditional leer replaced his facial expressions. "Oh ho ho, I love it!" he shouted, before clicking his fingers. Link was face down, trying to move his body, but failing miserably. He suddenly felt the platform start moving towards, until his forehead met the cold cobbled stone of the market town square. He raised his head slightly, and caught a glimpse of the crowd that had been watching, most covering their mouths with their hands, all crying for him to get out of the way.

He heard more cries behind him, and recognized the voices as those of Zelda and Ilia mainly, as well as Bo and Rusl. He also heard an angry grunt, presumably the shade. "I've failed…" he whispered to the shade.

"Nonsense…" the shade replied quickly. "He hasn't done anything yet…" The shade's comment was halted when he gasped, and Link felt Majora lash a whip around his head as if a leash. He felt himself being dragged around, and then dropped again. He heard Ghirahim cackle and Ilia cry out in fear, as she finally saw the full extent of his damage. "I'm sorry…" he whimpered, before Majora wrapped both whips around both of Link's shoulders, and pulled him up, not taking care of Link's ruined leg.

Ghirahim smirked and addressed the crowd. "I will admit, I've never known anyone who can fight with such passion and strength before. Although, it won't matter anymore. This hero, the one who almost defeated Majora, the hero who stood no chance against me, the hero who freed you all from the twilight, will be put to death…" He turned around as the crowd started to try and swarm them, clicking his fingers. Another wall emerged in front of the crowd, surrounding the beaten and broken Link, Majora and Ghirahim. Ghirahim swung his enormous blade again, before pointing it at Link's chest. Link tried to struggle out of Majora's grip, but to no avail. "Any last words?" Ghirahim smirked, pulling his blade back.

Link gulped, and started moving his eyes around his group of friends. Rusl was banging on the wall to no success, trying to break through. Zelda was standing dignified, but with tears forming in her eyes, breaths coming fast and heavy. He turned his gaze to try and find Ilia, but she was facing away from him, cowering in Bo's chest, who was comforting her, although he looked as if he could do with comfort himself. Link finally looked towards the shade, who crossed his bony arms, and nodded.

Link steadied himself, and looked back to Ghirahim. "This is not over." He said quietly but definitively. Ghirahim and Majora both laughed at this, and Majora tightened around Link's shoulders.

Ghirahim moved his face in closer to Link's, inches away. "Oh, but I'm afraid it is…" He leapt back, and readied his blade once more. Lunging forwards, he yelled out, and stabbed Link through the heart.

Link yelled out in pain as he felt the cruel blade pierce his chest, but his yell was stopped as Majora unwrapped a whip from a shoulder, and sliced across his throat, leaving a neat slice where blood flowed rapidly. The entire crowd screamed in panic, as they saw Link's eyes begin to dim. Link collapsed back onto the stony ground, as Ghirahim stepped back and let go of his blade. Admiring his handiwork, and what he had just accomplished, he smiled at Majora, who also stood up.

"Well my friend, we have done it. We are finally free… of this hero!" he shouted triumphantly, before spinning to face Princess Zelda, who was covering her mouth at the sight of Link's body, trying not to vomit.

"What, what do want now?" she cried out. "Have you not caused enough damage?"

"Hmm…" Ghirahim pondered. "My only real goal here was to kill Link, which I have now done! So, I could leave… or…"

"Or what?" she spat, tears streaming from her face, leaning heavily against Epona.

"Well, since you seem so opposed to your faithful hero's murder, maybe I should teach your whole kingdom a lesson!" he roared, summoning his thinner demon blade. The shade immediately leapt forwards, shield and sword drawn, protecting the princess.

"It's over…" she breathed quietly.

"No." the shade replied, not turning to face her. "It's not over, yet."

All the while, Link was collapsed on the ground, indescribable pain storming throughout his body. "So this is what it is like to die…" he thought, as his eyes began to close, the pain beginning to fade. His macabre thoughts were halted, as he felt energy begin to pulse through him.

"Did you really think I would let this happen? You did well, but let me deal with them now…"

Ghirahim stopped cackling, as he and Majora spun round, to see a faint blue light glow around Link's body, halting the blood flow from his neck. Slowly, unnaturally, Link slowly floated up, turning so that he was hovering over the ground, facing the demons.

"What in the world?" Ghirahim roared, lunging forwards to strike Link again. As soon as his blade came in contact with the light surrounding Link, Ghirahim was thrown back with a deathly crack, sending him rolling across the floor. Majora wisely stood its distance, not whipping forwards.

Link's body now lowered onto the ground, and his eyes opened. His gaze travelled down the length Ghirahim's enormous blade, still impaled through his chest. Gently, he placed both hands on the blade's hilt, and with a guttural roar, slowly began to pull the blade out, to the shock and awe of everyone around him.

"That's not… possible!" Ghirahim gasped, as Zelda said something similar, all the while, the shade remained unmoved. Ilia now broke away from Bo, and squealed in shock as Link now fully ripped the blade from his chest with a sickening squelch. Looking down, Link saw the hole that had been ripped through his chest, and snapped his head up glaring at the demons, who just stood there.

Link's hand began to give off a golden glow, and everyone's eyes were glued to it. They all stood, open mouthed, as the Triforce of courage lifted itself out of Link's soul, rising up into the air. Majora saw the sacred triangle, and thrust a whip towards it, to steal it for itself. Its whip was met with a brilliant blue sphere, which stopped the whip in its track and surrounded the entire triangle. Link tutted, before hurling Ghirahim's blade at Majora, which squealed in pain as it tore through its heel.

Finally, Link spoke, but in an unnatural, godly voice. "You sought to destroy Link. You almost succeeded. But now you face me…" He stopped, and started uttering more yells, as Link felt the purified deity take over his body again, growing and growing, until he towered over the Hylians and mortals, making the demons even more unsettled and furious.

"You were with him this entire time?" Majora screamed in rage.

"Yes." The deity flatly replied. "But wait, there's more…" he brought a hand up towards the Triforce. Recognising that Link was still present, the Triforce surged back down, diving into the deity's body. The deity once glowed with a sacred blue light. He now glowed bright red, as the energy of the Triforce fused with his own great power. Having reached his full stature, he unsheathed his helixed blade, and brought it around to the two demons.

"Let's finish this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Link survived? No! How? How did the deity restore Link? Find out, next time!_**


	14. Godly power

A/N: The beginning takes place earlier on from where last time left off. The dramatic explanation! (Ok, maybe not that dramatic… I'm trying.)

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>

"So how about this? Here is my plan…"

The deity's voice transfixed both Link and the shade, who were wondering what on earth the deity could be planning.

"If we are to defeat the demons once and for all, we need to remove their hearts from their bodies. But, the only way I would be able to get close to them would be for me to fight them both. And since they ran away when Link used me, and then attacked as soon as I returned to my mask, I am willing to bet that they would only fight Link on their terms. These would obviously be that I was not used, and more unfairness along those lines…"

"So, here's what I propose." The deity paused, before launching into his simple plan. "Link, put my mask on now."

"Really?" Link asked, perplexed. "But, they are not nearby. Are you sure?"

"Yes." The deity replied. "When you put my mask on, I will hold back my power, so you will not change at all. Everything will stay the same for you. If the demons decide to show up at any time, when they have started to fight you, allow me to unleash my fury upon them, and I can end them."

"How do you know that they won't escape again?" the shade replied, sceptical.

"Well, Ghirahim keeps summoning those walls to trap Link in, so why not use them against him? Also, he's not the only one who can summon things to protect or keep people in place…" the deity hinted. Link smiled as he realised what the deity was saying.

"Well, it works for me. As long as you don't just suddenly take me over, I'm fine with that."

Link turned the mask over in his hands, whilst glancing up at the shade. The shade had his arms crossed, still not completely convinced by the whole plan.

"I don't really see any other option…" Link shrugged, and put the mask on. He expected to feel the power as he had before, but this time, he only felt a slight tingle of energy putting it on. The air around his head appeared to shimmer slightly, before all traces of the mask faded into his face, leaving Link feeling as normal as could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the present…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let's finish this…" the deity growled, his sharp eyes glaring at the two demons, who were staggered and speechless. Finally finding the courage to speak, Ghirahim spoke up. "If you don't return to the state he was just in, I will crush everything he held dear." He paused, before staring intently in Ilia's direction. "Starting with her."<p>

"I'd like to see you try…" the deity sneered, leaping in front of Ghirahim, face inches away from the demons. Ghirahim leapt backwards, his armoured body clunking as his feet hit the floor.

Ghirahim snarled "Watch me!" With this, he snapped his fingers, summoning a thin black wall of diamonds, which started hurtling towards Ilia, threatening to squash against the side of a building. Ilia covered her eyes and screamed in terror as the wall torpedoed towards her, fearing that this was the end for her.

She needn't have worried, as she felt huge strong arms pick her up and move her out of dangers way. She shifted a few fingers to see what had happened, and the deity where she had just been, staring the diamond wall in the face as it continued forwards. Not even bracing himself, the deity didn't flinch as the wall shattered into a thousand pieces as it collided with him. He didn't waste a second, as Ghirahim roared with anger, and sent razors flying in Ilia's direction again.

He moved quickly, again shielding her entirely with his body, as the razors slammed into his back. The razors embedded themselves into him, but faded to dust as soon as they did hit. Ilia was staring up the deity with awe, seeing only Link's face. "Link?"

"He wants you to not worry." The deity replied quickly, quickly moving his blade up behind him, blocking a swipe from Ghirahim's blade.

"How did you stop that?" she screamed, shouting what everyone was asking, including the demons.

"Ah, that's for me to know…" the deity continued, and grunted as he span around, and kicked Ghirahim hard, forcing him back over to Majora, who was just watching with malice. "… and everyone else to see."

"What can we do?!" Majora seethed, as Ghirahim recovered in front of him. "He just blocks anything we send his way, and is able to protect anyone in a fraction of a second!"

"We regain the advantage, by changing where we fight!" Ghirahim shouted, trying to snap his fingers to teleport the two of them away, but the two were stopped in their tracks, as the deity unleashed a barrage of blade beams on them, the sacred white clashing against the demonic black and red of Ghirahim's armour and Majora's body.

"There will be no running today." The deity said quietly, slowly pacing towards the writhing demons, scraping the edge of his helixed blade along the floor, creating an eerie scratching noise. He focused, and bright blue rods slammed into the market square floor. These expanded, creating a sizeable arena for the deity to punish the demons. "You can't teleport out of these walls now. The only way out…" he paused, before catching Ghirahim's enraged glare as he stood up, "is death."

"Preferably, yours!" Majora screamed, whipping out at the deity's throat will all its strength. Sighing pitifully, the deity gently raised up a hand, and caught the whip mid-flight. The whole crowd gasped as he gently pulled Majora in the opposite direction to him, as if the demon weighed nothing. He didn't let go though, and circled the demon around, to let him loose and smash into Ghirahim, who crumpled at the impact. Ghirahim leapt up, fuming, as Majora collapsed onto the ground, seemingly out cold.

Ghirahim let out a bestial howl, and surged forwards; surprising the deity with just how much hatred Ghirahim had to offer. Ghirahim started slashing and hacking for all his worth at the deity, who sloppily countered each hit Ghirahim made, infuriating the demon even more than he had ever been.

Ghirahim then faked the deity out, disappearing behind the deity as if to strike him from behind, to which he turned round to counter. Ghirahim quickly teleported behind the deity, now facing his back, and plunged his blade through the second chest that day. The deity didn't move, but sighed as he glanced down at the tip, protruding through him. "I must admit, you got met there. But not that it matters…"

He easily pulled the rest of the sword through him, pulling by the tip. The hole left by the blade quickly repaired itself, leaving no trace. He turned round to Ghirahim, who was staring at him with a petrified look on his face. "How can I kill you!" the demon shouted, unable to move.

"Simple." The deity leaned into Ghirahim, before whispering. "You can make a deity or God irrelevant, hate them or worship them. But the one thing you cannot do, kill them."

With this, he tossed Ghirahim's blade behind him into the blue wall, shattering it. He slammed his fist viciously into Ghirahim's chest, thrusting the demon back over to Majora. Majora had just eased its way back onto its feet, and was now slammed back against the wall with Ghirahim collapsing in a heap in on top.

Slowly, the deity circled his great blade around, until it pointed directly at the two demons. He charged forwards, until his stood above them, glaring down at their broken and whimpering forms. "It's time to end your cruelty. You have both been mistaken for too long. I now grant you the peace that you have so longed for…"

"Wait!" Ghirahim cried out, unsteadily lifting himself off the ground. "Please don't kill me…"

"A change of tone there, demon!" the deity murmured, charging up his blade's beam. "But too late. You will never threaten this land or any other again, nor will you take pleasure in someone else's pain!" Roughly grabbing both demons, he hurled them against the wall; Majora pressed again the surface itself, Ghirahim crushed up against him, facing away from the wall. The deity wasted no time, pulling his blade back, before lunging forwards, spearing gruesomely through both of the demons, and impaling the heart covered tip in the wall.

Both demons cried out, as sacred white light erupted from their chests and their hearts were ripped out of their chests by the enormous blade. The deity pulled the two demons back with him, and let go of the sword. The two demons, facing away from each other, spent their final moments staring down at the helixed sword. Majora didn't look up the deity, but towards the blade's tip, where both of the demon's hearts were still pulsing, but slowing down. Finally, Majora spoke. "You think you have won. You think this is all over, but I promise…"

"It is over." Ghirahim whimpered, collapsing down, bringing Majora down with him.

"For once, I agree with you." The deity concurred, before pulling the whole sword out of their chests by the blade, ripping it out with a sickening squelch. The energy left both of their eyes and bodies. The two gasped once more in pain, before falling flat on their faces, defeated once and for all.

There was a relieved silence as the deity stood over the two demons, their hearts still impaled on the helixed blade. Looking at thefloor solemnly, the deity broke the silence. "I'm sorry you all had to witness that destruction…"

He was going to continue, but was stopped as the entire crowd burst out into applause and began cheering Link's name, unaware of who was really in front of them. The deity did not react to the praise he was being given, and instead, focused on the tip of his blade. The crowd stopped all noise as they saw the hearts of the demons burst into bright orange flames, and burn to nothing. Satisfied that the deed was done, the deity re-sheathed his sword, setting it down with and unworldly clang of metal.

He slowly paced over to Zelda, who had now completely regained her composure, and was being swarmed by guards and medics, making sure that she was not injured too badly.

"It's over." He spoke gently, running his large hands up to the side of his head. "I am no longer needed."

Zelda nodded, whilst allowing several medics to check out the patch where Majora had wrapped around her neck. "What can we do to thank you? For making sure terror doesn't strike the land?"

The deity sighed. "Get your medics to treat Link immediately. Even though he is still alive with me, he still has a large hole in his chest, which will need to be dealt with…" he stopped speaking, as he felt the power of the Triforce of Courage recede within him, returning to sleep inside Link's spirit. "Although, I think that his Triforce will help with that. But be ready. Always." He finished, and removed his mask from his face.

Link was aware of everything that had gone on in front of him, and had even taken control when Ghirahim had tried to crush Ilia against a wall. However, he was weak and getting worse by the second. As the deity removed his power and influence from him, he began to feel the stabbing pain in his chest again. As he slowly returned to full control, and his normal body returned, he staggered on to the ground, barely able to hold his bleeding chest up. He managed to glance up and offer a half-smile to Zelda, before collapsing flat out on the floor, a small pool of his blood spreading beneath him, and soaking the deities mask, which he still grasped in his hand. Luckily, of the 3 bodies now lying on the ground, he was the only one who would still live.

Link was vaguely aware of bright lights flashing in front of him, of anxious voices floating around his head.

"Will he be alright? He's lost so much blood…"

"I don't know. That hole is far too large."

"He'll live."

He recognised the familiar voice of the shade easing into his mind, and attempted to reach out to him.

"How bad do I look?"

"LINK!" the shade's voice cried out in response. "I'm not going to lie; Ghirahim completely ruined your body. Still, a few extra scars won't hurt…"

"What happened after I… after I blacked out?" Link asked feebly.

"Well, you are still lying in a bed in the castle" came the response. "You collapsed and the whole crowd went mental. You had stopped bleeding from your neck, but your chest was just leaking and leaking, and your leg wasn't in good shape either. Zelda's medics managed to staunch the bleeding somehow, but it certainly looked bleak for a while."

"And what of…" Link asked.

"The two demons have been burned." The shade replied. "I took their bodies out to Hyrule field when everyone else was either fawning over your body or panicking, and just lit them on fire. We won't see them again, thankfully."

"Thank you…" Link whispered.

"Better stop now…" the shade replied, its voice slightly tighter. "Ilia just came in, as she has stayed by your side constantly, even though Bo and Rusl both went back to the village after you were bandaged up."

"I'll have to face her fury when I am actually conscious…" Link groaned. "Hell hath no fury like a worried woman."

"Agreed." The shade chuckled, before Link slowly began to regain consciousness.

Link slowly opened his eyes, with them screaming at the effort of doing so. He pupils were lazy to focus, and were met by a light room, mid-morning light streaming through a nearby window. He strained his neck, moving it off a soft and cushy pillow. He noticed the mound of bandages that were taped around his chest, and his difficulty breathing deeply.

"Oh yeah, the sword went straight through me…" he thought, rolling his eyes at the obvious. He tried moving his left hand up to scratch his brow, but was met with light resistance. He glanced down at where his hand was, and smiled, seeing Ilia's hand covering his. Her head was lying flat on his mattress, while she was lying in a chair adjacent to his bed. He lightly stroked his hand through strands of her hair, marvelling at the touch. She seemed to notice this, as she tightened her hold on his hand, and mumbled, "Get well, please Link…"

"Seems like someone is up!" he heard a voice call out loud. Link turned his head lightly, and smirked as he saw the shade sitting up, his arms folded across his chest. Ilia in turn lifted her head up lightly, and stared dopily at the shade. "Are you talking to me?"

"Not really…" the shade laughed, before gesturing with his head towards Link. Ilia slowly turned her head around, and her eyes widened as she saw Link smiling back at her.

"Morning?" he offered, slightly sheepishly. He grunted as she tackled him back onto the bed, crying lightly into his shoulder. "Link!"

The shade took this opportunity to excuse himself, and moved towards the door. "I'll let you deal with this…" he chuckled, before leaving Link to try and ease Ilia off his chest, feeling more pain from his chest.

"Ilia…" he grunted. "My… chest…"

She completely ignored him, continuing her pitiful whines. "I thought you were dead!"

Link closed his eyes, and leaned forwards, so that he was sitting up and she wasn't pushing down on his vulnerable chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go. "I saw you get stabbed through the chest, have your leg smashed…" she sobbed, breathing heavily. "And then, you transformed…."

"The only way to stop the demons…" Link explained, gently rubbing Ilia's back as her cries calmed down. "The plan was working, until he did stab me through the chest. Although, it did make everyone that little more dramatic…"

"Don't joke!" she sniffled, pressing even closer. "And then, the thing you turned into shielded me twice from death!"

"That was me in control then." Link replied. "I couldn't let anyone just kill you like that, although I did let Majora almost strangle you…"

"That mark has faded." She whispered, finally letting go so she could show her neck, where Link gladly could not make out any marks. "Thank goodness…" he sighed, before slowly moving into her neck, and kissing her skin gently. She shivered happily at his touch, as he gently made his way up her neck and chin, stopping before he got to her lips. "I caused you so much grief…" he shuddered, dreading what he must have made her feel like.

"For a time, yes…" she murmured, holding onto the back of his head. "But this is making up for that enough, and I know…" she began, before gently pulling him onto her lips, making them both moan happily. She pulled away briefly, gently smiling. "I know that you won't want to leave again."

"I never want to have to do anything like this again." Link began, before correcting himself. "No, I promise to never do anything like this again. It causes the ones I love…" he paused, pulling Ilia back in closer to him. "…too much pain." He gently eased her back onto his lips, running his tongue across her lips. She moaned deliriously, and he used this opening to dart forwards, deepening their kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yup. The demons are dead. No, I'm not letting them come back, so don't ask. This story is almost done, just some loose ends to tie up, and then I'm done. _**

**_Just an FYI, already planning the next fic that I will write. It will not be at all related to this current fic or its predecessor. I hope you look forwards to it!_**


	15. At last, peace

Link spent the next few days and weeks slowly recovering, his strength slowly returning. His shattered shin spent a long time healing, and Link was relieved to find that thanks to the Triforce dwelling inside of him, it recovered faster than any doctor could have predicted, astounding all of them who came to check on him.

Ilia rarely left his side, only leaving when the others from Ordon came to the market, informing them of how he was doing. They were anxious to know all about him, especially people like Colin and Beth, who had not had really had a chance to spend time with Link ever since he returned briefly.

The shade had seemed to have distanced himself from Link slightly, but they still had the occasional lengthy chat, especially when Link suddenly panicked, realising that he did not know what had happened to Epona.

"Don't worry!" the shade chuckled. "She's probably having the time of her life. She is in the royal stables, getting the full treatment of massages and proper meals. She'll probably never want to leave…"

One mid-morning, Link and the shade were sitting in companionable silence, when Zelda entered his room, and was glad to see that Link had virtually recovered, but still wore his bandages around his chest.

"How's the hero doing this morning?" she asked brightly, sighing as the two immediately straightened at her presence, and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Not too bad…" the shade replied.

"Very funny…" she sighed. "Ok, fine. How is the hero who was almost murdered a few weeks and still has the remnants of a gaping hole in his chest?"

"Not too bad…" Link echoed, smirking. "I haven't had these bandages changed since I woke up after the fight. I should probably do that now…"

"Against the doctor's orders?" Zelda teased.

Link cocked his head, and started to tear at the white bandages covering his torso. Working his way through the bandages, his breath deepened when he saw a large black scar covering his heart, a reminder of what he had been through.

"How's it look?" he asked.

"Like you've been stabbed through the chest…" the shade sighed sarcastically, earning himself a groan from the other two.

"What's going on?" a new voice quipped in, as Ilia poked her head around the corner. Her eyes bulged at the sight of Link's chest. "Wow, that's ugly…"

"Hey!" the shade replied, mock offended. "I know I'm not all that to look at, but seriously?"

"Stop goofing around!" Zelda growled, walking over and smacking the shade over his helmet.

"Can't I have a sense of humour?" the shade retorted.

"Someone getting stabbed through the chest and being scarred for life is not really a laughing matter…" she groaned, facing away from him. Ilia ignored the two of them, and worked her way over to Link, lightly moving her hand over the ugly mark. "It could be worse…" she admitted.

Zelda had finally turned around again, remembering why she came in the first place. "So, what are you going to do now, Link?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked, reaching down with a free hand to grasp Ilia's, and kissed hers.

"Now that you've basically recovered. Are you going to just return to Ordon?"

"Yes." Link replied, making Ilia smile with joy. "I've had enough of constantly fighting."

"Fair enough." Zelda replied, before turning to the shade. "And what about you?"

The shade froze, having not given it any thought. "I honestly don't know, there is no real purpose for me to remain here. Nothing left to kill for Hyrule…"

Link interrupted. "Excuse me Princess, but didn't you say a while ago that you knew how you could get him into the spirit realm, to join with his wife of so long ago?"

"That's why I came here today." She nodded. "As you probably know, you cannot be killed as you are, by mortal spirits and anything with them."

"So?" the shade replied.

"Well, have you considered someone who has an immortal soul? Like Link, with the immortal spirit of the hero?"

Link looked at the shade with sadness. "You would have me kill you?"

"My usefulness has now passed in Hyrule." The shade quietly replied. "I just… I just want to finally be at peace, and not have to lug this old set of bones around anymore."

"In order to pass on, Link just has to kill you like he would any other living being, and you would then be free…" Zelda said solemnly.

Link sighed. "I'll only be able to do this once I can fully stand and wield a blade again, which probably will be another day or two."

"That gives me time to prepare everything…" Zelda replied, turning around to leave. "I'll let you know when I've set everything up in the catacombs, as I presume you'll want to rest in peace next to my ancestor and your wife?"

"More than anything." the shade replied, getting up as well. Without saying a word, he left the room before Zelda did, leaving Link and Ilia in silence.

"I'm not sure I can just do that…" Link choked. "I mean, he helped me out so much during my main journey, and we spent so much together while dealing with the two demons…" he stopped, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Ilia sighed, wiping it off his face. "Listen, if what I've learned is correct, he has been like he is now for hundreds of years, so why not let him finally move on?"

"I understand that…" Link whispered, pulling her close, lowering her head onto his shoulder. "And I know it is what he wants, but it is just going to be… weird, killing the one who trained you and was with you for a long time…"

"You'll be doing him a great kindness…" she murmured, before gently kissing his cheek. "And then it will all be over, we can return to Ordon together…"

"Forever…" he replied, before gently, but passionately kissing her.

Two days later, Link felt as if he had spent long enough lying in his bed, and forced himself up in the morning sunlight. He had expected his leg to give him problems, but was pleasantly surprised to be able to move as fully as ever. He glanced over, noticing Ilia's sleeping form on the chair next to his bed. Smiling sheepishly, he walked over to the wardrobe in his recovery room, where his tunic was hanging up. "For the last time… hopefully." He thought, before pulling the tunic on.

On fixing the belt around his waist, the jangling awoke Ilia, who slowly got up and curled around her hero. "I take it you have recovered then?"

Link smiled, accepting her embrace. He lightly kissed the top of her head, enjoying the fresh scent of her hair. "We can go home today…"

"Finally…" she sighed, pressing herself closer to him.

"Well, you could have gone before today…" he noted.

"What kind of a person would that have made me?" she asked. "Why would I leave before you have recovered?"

"Umm…" he trembled, thinking about what to say next, very carefully. Thankfully, a knock on the door saved him, and Zelda came into the room.

"Oops, sorry!" she gulped, as she the two embracing. "I'm not interrupted anything, am I?"

"No…" he sighed, before releasing his hold on Ilia. "Is everything ready?"

Zelda nodded. "He's praying at his wife's tomb, where I've had masons build an extension to her tomb, allowing his body to be laid to rest next to her."

"Well, let's get this finished with…" Link said, before hoisting his shield and Excalib onto his back. Solemnly, the three made their way down to the catacombs deep below Hyrule castle. They passed several guards and ministers, who nodded their heads respectfully.

"Are you going to be alright in the catacombs, your majesty?" one of them asked. "We've had reports of 'strange noises' from down there in the past few days…"

Zelda waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, I've got a hero with me…" she smirked at Link, who sighed.

"As you wish." The guard silenced himself and stood back at attention. The 3 of them continued on, coming to a discrete set of steps, heading deep into the bowels of the castle. Spiralling down in darkness for some time in murky light, Link was relieved to reach the bottom, illuminated by a large bank of candles.

"Only one royal is buried here…" Zelda explained. "We are fortunate that the castle exploding did not destroy the catacombs or basements of the castle." The three of them stopped when they were met with a large set of heavy wooden doors, engraved with images of the Triforce, which shone brightly in the candlelight.

"The crypt of his wife is through there…" Zelda motioned, and Link carefully opened the wooden door, allowing Ilia and Zelda to move through. On entering the room, his gaze was drawn towards a large marble sarcophagus, with crests of the Hyrulian royal family engraved along its sides, with more candles resting atop. He also noticed that the tomb was not completed, with a large hole lying empty next to the closed tomb, and the vacant tomb's lid resting nearby.

"Glad you could come…" came a solemn voice from nearby. Link dropped his gaze to the foot of the tomb, where the shade was kneeling down, bony hands clasped in prayer. He slowly stood up, and turned to the three of them. "Let's do this, although, my wife will probably kill me when I get there…"

Link smiled at the shades humour, unwavering to the end. Zelda meanwhile reached behind her, and unhooked an instrument hanging from the back of her impressive dress.

"What have you get there, your highness?" the shade asked, before letting out a stunned sound as he saw the candlelight shimmering off the blue surface of the instrument. "Is that…?"

"The Ocarina of Time…" she breathed, lifting it up so the Link and Ilia could get a better look. "I know that before you died, you wrote down all the songs you learned on the ocarina."

"Yes…" the shade whispered, slightly confused.

"Well, you stated next to one of them that it was the most important song you knew…"

The shade stiffened, and dropped his head. "The song of healing…"

"Hold up…" Link said, waving his hands. "What's the 'Ocarina of Time'?"

"An instrument of great significance to me…" the shade replied, his eyeless sockets never leaving the Ocarina. "My wife intrusted it to me a long time ago, before I went to Termina for the first time. It allowed me turn back time continuously, so that I could save the land from Majora's moon. Along my quest there, the song that had the greatest impact was the song of healing, which laid restless spirits to rest, allowing them to forget the strife of their mortal lives."

The shade was interrupted, as Zelda began playing a haunting melody on the Ocarina. Link had been restless, not wanting to have to drive his sword through the shade, but whilst listening to the song of healing, his worries vanished, and began to feel tears start to well up in his eyes. Ilia was coping less well, tears silently streaking down her face as Zelda finished, and lowered the Ocarina.

"That's beautiful…" Ilia choked, leaning on Link for support.

"I had to hear that too many times…" the shade sighed, relaxing. "But I'm glad I heard it before you laid me to rest." He now turned fully towards Link, and gestured towards him. "I'm ready."

Link nodded, and unsheathed Excalib, its faint glow brightening the room. Before he continued, he looked up at the shade and spoke. "Thank you, thank you for everything you have done for me. From training me to be the hero that Hyrule needed, and for being with me constantly throughout the past few weeks…"

The shade said nothing, but extended his left out hand out, which Link gladly met. "I thank you as well, for giving me a purpose after so many years of wandering through that stupid forest." He stopped, and leaned in closer to Link, whispering. "Take care of Ilia, and don't do what I did to my wife. Although, I'm sure you and her will get along just… fine." he whispered, amusement evident in his voice.

Link grinned, before sighing happily. The shade stood fully up and withdrew his own blade. "Farewell, Link." He said finally, as Link started walking forwards. Link raised Excalib to the shade's chest, before replying, "Farewell, Link, and stabbed forwards.

The shade made no noise as Link thrust Excalib through his bony chest, his armour keeping his bones in place. His sword clattered away from his body, lying peacefully on the ground. Quickly, Link withdrew Excalib, and the shade's body collapsed to the floor, finally at peace. Link looked at the body of the hero, and closed his eyes. "He can finally rest, after being through so much." He opened his eyes, before ducking down and hefting the shade's body off the floor. Surprised by the weight, he grunted, but was able to work his way over to the open tomb, before easing the body down into the sarcophagus. The shade's mouth was agape, so Link closed it, making him look more restful.

Link was about to reach for the marble top that was resting on top of the hero's tomb, but remembered the shade's sword. He reached for it, before turning to Ilia and Zelda, who had watched everything in silence. "He should probably have this…" Link said quietly, to which Zelda nodded in response.

Link made his way back over the open tomb, before placing the hero's sword on top of the body. He moved the body's hands, so that they grasped his sword, a man of action till the last. Satisfied, Link turned back to the two women. "Anything you want to say before I shift the marble lid on top of the tomb?" he asked. Zelda made her ways forwards and started quietly whispering her thanks to the shade. Surprisingly, Ilia also made her way forwards, and Link heard he murmur, "Thank you, for protecting my Link." She moved away, and gave Link a quick hug. Link kissed the top of her hair, whilst waiting for Zelda to finish.

Zelda finished talking to the shade's body, before drooping her head and moving away. Link took this as a signal, and moved back over to the tomb. Giving one final look at the old hero and his guide, he heaved the heavy marble slab on top of the tomb, sliding it into place with a heavy 'thunk'.

Turning around, Link surprised Ilia by moving over to Zelda, and giving her a warm embrace as well. "It's over…" he whispered in her ear, to which she said loud enough for Ilia to hear as well, "I know, and I must thank you Link, not just for this, but for protecting Alistair when he was arriving. He should make a fine king…"

"He proposed?" Link asked, to which Ilia squealed happily.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation, upstairs…" Zelda smiled.

Now out of the catacomb, and back in the main castle, Link and Ilia said their farewells to Zelda, and Alistair as he came up to them. They told the two that they of course would be invited to the wedding that was coming up soon, and they accepted, as long as it was not in the next few days.

Epona was brought round from the royal stables, and almost trampled Link to death with her excitement to see him up and well again. Link smiled warmly as she buried her muzzle in his shoulder, gently stroking her pointed ears. He saddled up on Epona, and pulled Ilia up with him. He turned around one final time, giving the two royals a final farewell wave, before rearing Epona up and charging down into the market square, Ilia clinging tightly to him.

The two arrived back at Ordon in the late evening, Epona's hooves muffled by the soft grass of the village. The two were greeted by the whole village, who were ecstatic that Link was up and well again, especially Colin, who wanted Link to train him immediately in swordplay. Link was saved by Rusl, who intervened and pulled Colin off to bed, despite the protests.

That night, Link and Ilia were treated by the adults of the village, drinking far too much ale (Link enjoying his first proper beer) and eating far too much cheese. Much, much later, the two of them staggered back to Link's place, with Bo not noticing. There, they spent another passionate night, enjoying the closeness they desired after being forced apart for so long. It was after they finished, and that the two were about to fall asleep in each other's arms that Ilia brought up an annoying thought.

"Fado will probably need you to herd the goats tomorrow morning…"

Link smacked his forehead. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE END.<span>**

**A/N: ****Thank you so much for reading this trivial, uninteresting fanfiction of mine. I honestly cannot think of why anyone would want to read this drivel…**

**Joking aside, thank you to those of you have decided to read any part of this story, or the story before it (A hero's return). It made me look forward to each morning, to see how many of you had bothered to click on this story, and has only inspired me to consider more.**

**I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that I was already planning the next story. It will ****not**** be related to this story or the one before it, except in the fact that I'm writing it. I apologise. Expect something coming either late December or early January. Whatever time you read this at, I hope you all have a wonderful day, and as it is the season to be merry as I am writing this, I hope you all have a very happy, safe and merry Christmas! I'm out!**

**Sancto.**


End file.
